Locust King
by BookishTen8
Summary: Betrayed by all his loved ones and left to be used for the rest of his life, Naruto drags himself out of the hole known as Konoha and buries himself in a different one. Years later, Naruto digs himself out of the hole and rises but he isn't alone. Watch as Naruto and his army sweeps across the Elemental Nations and brings down everyone who gets in his way. Konoha included.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a rewrite. Not much will be changed and it will mostly effect the bad grammer I have down as well as fix a few mistakes in the plot.**

 **Enjoy.**

Neglect. A passive form of abuse in which the perpatrator is responsible to provide care for a victim who is unable to care for himself or herself, but fails to provide adequate . Putting loyalty into someone and them turning theirs on you.

Torture. The action or practise of inflicting severe pain on someone as a punishment or to force them to do or say something, or for the pleasure of the person inflicting the pain.

These are the actions that nobody but the most evil and sick person should ever experience. Sadly, an innocent child who goes by the name, Naruto Uzumaki suffer greatly due to the actions of his foolish father.

Thirteen years ago, Minato Namikaze who was the Fourth Hokage at the time had sacrificed his life to seal away the Kyūbi into his newborn son, Naruto. Before his death, he told his predecessor to treat Naruto as a hero for holding the powerful Nine Tails Demon Fox inside his little body. However, nobody listened to his plea and soon, Naruto became the most hated person in the entire Village. The blond child was treated as a outlet for the many Civilians and Ninja who lost loved ones during the Kyūbi's destruction. All the Civilians fully believe that Naruto is the Demon in human form while some Ninja know the truth about how Seals work, they still use Naruto as a punching bag to let out their pain of losing their families and friends.

Naruto's life as become a literal hell for him as he is the target of the entire Village's scorn. By the age of four, he was kicked out of the orphanage he was staying, in the middle of winter and was forced to live in the cold streets for two years until the Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi **finally** found him and gave him his own apartment. Not like it was anything good with its crumpled wallpaper, weak and unstable floorboards and ratty furniture.

He was forced to buy instant ramen for almost every meal since shops won't let him buy food and f they did, they overpriced it or it was mostly rotten. The same thing can be said about the clothing stores who only sell Naruto bright orange jumpsuit with the hopes of him dying while on a mission.

As every other child celebrates their birthday in cheer and joy, Naruto spends his in anxiety and fear. Ever year in the tenth of October, everyone would celebrate the day that Minato Namikaze defeated the Nine Tails. It's also the days when a majority of the Villagers would get drunk and get braver on finding and causing untold pain to Naruto. Whenever they find him, they beat him, cut him, burn him, choke him, electrocute him, drown and even bury him alive. Only at the moment when the Villagers are about to finish the job did the ANBU intervene. They would then drop Naruto off to the hospital which is full of doctors and nurses who aren't afraid to drug him in his sleep. Funny how the cause of his suffering is the reason why he is still alive since the Kyūbi's Chakra is the only thing that heals Naruto's wounds and eliminate all the deadly toxins that may find themselves in his veins.

Even through all of the years of literal torture, Naruto never broke. He fought on, continued his dream on becoming Hokahe and hopefully gaining the respect of the entire Leaf Village.

When Naruto found out about the Kyūbi being sealed inside his body, he didn't break.

When Naruto's childhood crush continued to reject his confessions and even beat him for them, he didn't break.

When Naruto's sensei ignored him in favour of training the arrogant Uchiha, he didn't break.

When everyone ridiculed Naruto and mocked him for having no chance against fighting Neji in the Chunin Exams, he didn't break.

His will never broke, even after all the many hardships he has gone through in his life.

Not until the Sasuke Retrieval Mission did his will finally snap.

Sasuke Uchiha had left the Village in favour of going to Orochimaru who promised the young avenge power that will allow him to kill Itachi and avenge his fallen Clan. Sasuke didn't even think twice when he left and ran off towards Rice Country for the chance of power. The recently named Fifth Hokage, Tsunade Senju sent a team of Genin and one Chunin to chase after the rogue Uchiha and bring him back to the Village. The team consisted of Neji Hyūga, Choji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka and finally, Naruto Uzumaki. They had all met different types of resistance in the form of the Sound Four but they all succeeded in the end. At the end of it all, Naruto was the only one who made it to fight against Sasuke.

 **( Valley of the End )**

"CHIDORI!" roared Sasuke who is currently in the second level of his Curse Mark which Orochimaru has kindly given to him. Sasuke's skin is now dark-grey and his hair is now longer with a new shade of dark-blue added to it. Web claw-shape wings stick out of his back and is helping him to fly to Naruto with his Curse Mark enhanced Chidori that is poise to strike through Naruto's chest.

"RASENGAN!" roared Naruto in his One Tail state. His once blue eyed are now blood red with fox-like slots for his pupils. His whisker marks have Borden darker and his canines have grown slightly larger and sharper. Surrounding the blond is a cloak of red Demon Chakra that has taken the shape of a fox. A single tail of Chakra swings as Naruto leaps at Sasuke with his Kyūbi-enhanced Rasengan.

Both Jutsus clash in the centre between the two large statues and a few moments later, their Chakra surround each other and join together to form a black dome that suddenly explodes in a blinding white light. In the light, Naruto and Sasuke are still competing for dominance over each other. Both pull back their respective arms with their deadly A-Rank Jutsus on hand for one last strike against one another. Sasuke's aim straight towards Naruto's chest or more importantly, his heart.

Naruto on the other hand, wonders if he should go for Sasuke's chest or his forehead. Deciding to finish the fight in one go, he throws his Rasengan to Sasuke's chest. Sasuke's Chidori barely scrapes off Naruto's clothes before the blond leans his body away from the lightning hand. While Sasuke's Jutsu misses, Naruto's hits dead on into the Uchiha's chest. Sasuke screams in pain as the spinning ball of Chakra grinds into his chest, violently. With one last battle cry, Naruto pushed harder and launches Sasuke into the statue leg of his ancestor, Madara Uchiha.

Naruto waits for Sasuke to get back up and continue their fight but with all of his Chakra and energy spent, Sasuke isn't getting back up. Realizing that the fight is over, Naruto pulls back his head and roars out into the sky with enough force to shake the very ground he is standing on. In Naruto's fit of excitement, he doesn't notice an extra tail of Chakra that is swinging alongside his other one.

What else he doesn't realize is that not only is everyone in a fifty kilometer radius feeling his power but so is everything underneath his feet.

And these creatures find his power to be very interesting.

 **( Hollow )**

In a cold and large dark room with only torches on the walls for lighting, is a large round table with only three chairs that are currently being occupied by three of the scariest looking creatures that someone could look at.

They are General RAAM, Skorge and General Karn, the three most high rank soldiers in the Locust Army.

General RAAM stands at "9"ft. He wears black, bulky armour that covers all of his large body, except for his arms. His expression is that of a sickening snarl that seems to be permanently on his face. His cold, golden eyes narrow at his fellow Locust who are sitting in front of him. Attach to his left hip is what looks like quite a dangerous looking sword, to humans anyway. Because if RAAM's huge height, it looks to be more of a dagger to him than anything else. What makes him special other than his skills on the battlefield, his large size or his quick thinking mind is how RAAM can effectively control the Kyrll which are tiny carnivorous bird-like creatures that fly in hordes and can eat away a human in seconds. Unfortunately, they are extremely photosensitive which means that they burn up in the light. Standing behind RAAM are twenty of his best Theron Guards who are all itching to pull out their weapons for a fight.

At another side of the table is Skorge who stands at a good "7"ft. He is wearing black and spikey armour along with a helmet which allows his leather dreadlocks to stay and flow at the back of his head. Hanging off his back is his specialty weapon, a Double-headed Chainsaw Staff. His pale yellow eyes scan the room for any disturbances that may occur during the meeting. Standing behind him are twenty Kantus Priests that act as his bodyguards, Not only is Skorge a High General in the Locust Army but he is also the head priest for the Locust polytheistic relation. The Kantus behind him are also fellow priests for their religion. What makes Skorge different from the other Kantus Priests is his great love of torturing any and all living things but also because he is able to control the great Rift Worm Deity.

At the other end of the table is General Karn who is the smallest and weakest looking of his fellow Generals. He is "6"ft in height and wears black and red armour that have two joints sticking out of his back. On his head is a helmet which covers the top half of his face. Attach to both hips are two Boltok Pistorls which he is ready to pick up and use at a moments notice. Unlike his fellow Locust, Karn doesn't have the aptitude of great strength since he is thinner and weaker than most of his fellow brethren who made sure to mock him for it before he was a high ranking General. Instead of focusing in his physical aptitudes, he leads by using strategies that even out classes General RAAM's, much to the Locust's ire. He is also the only Locust who csn control the Shibboleth, a special sort of Locust which he had found injured during a walk through the many tunnels underground. Using quick thinking and very good mechanics, Karn healed the beast by replacing all of its missing limbs with robotic ones. Ever since then, both have become partners and have spilt quite a lot of blood in their wake. Standing behind General Karn are twenty of his own loyal Theron Guards who will only listen to him or the current ruler of the Locust.

Right now, the High-Ranking Generals of the Locust are having a meeting to discuss only one topic.

Who will succeed their deceased queen?

Recently, Queen Myrrah has pass away and now the Locust need a new leader. That is why RAAM, Skorge and Karn are having a meeting togethor. It's to discuss who will succeed their queen but from the angry glares and hisses, it isn't going so well.

RAAM slams his fist against the rock table, causing sliver cracks to appear due to his immense strength. Karn hisses at RAAM while pointing at him and then at Skorge who doesn't look happy from whatever General Karn is saying.

Before any blood can be spilt, a heacynpressure fills the room. Immediately, all the Theron Guards and Kantus collapse to their knees while they try and fail to get back up to their feet. Karn isn't faring any better but he is using the table to keep himself upright. General RAAM and Skorge are doing much better than everyone else in the room as they are both standing up without any help but the way sweat spreads down their bodies and the way their bodies are slightly trembling show that theynarent completely unaffected by the powerful and dangerous pressure in the room.

After five minutes, the pressures lifts off their shoulders and all the fallen Locust stand up and raise their weapons around like as if the source of the powerful pressure is inside the room with them.

After General RAAM, Skorge and General Karn get full control of their bodies, they all roar or hiss orders to their soldiers who all run off to follow said orders and to spread the word of the good news. When the room empties out, the Generals all stare at each other for a few silent seconds before they hiss together in acknowledgment. They all leave the room together but walk separate ways to do their own thing.

RAAM walks off to get a spar with some Drones and Theron Guards which usually ends with one side dead. He has never been on that side yet.

Skorge heads to the temple to pray to the Deity Worm alongside many fellow Kantus.

Karn goes off to feed his Shibboleth since he hasn't fed him yet.

None are worried about the chance of their soldiers failing their mission because they know that if they fail, they die.

 **( Leaf - Prison )**

Deep underground the Leaf Village, where only the worst of the worst are held prisoner is a familiar blond thirteen year old who is currently shirtless with the only piece of clothing he has on being a pair of tattered orange pants. He has chains wrap around his wrists and is hanging off of them. With no shirt on, there is nothing to hide the many deep scars that adorn his skin and flesh. The worst one being a fist-size scar that is near his heart.

"Shizune, Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Sasuke, Ino, Choji, Yugao, Genma, Iruka, Ayame, Teuchi, Anko, Konoha-..." he mutters to himself while thinking about all the people who he hopes to die a painful death.

Just a day ago, he had returned to the Village with Sasuke with him. He expected some sort of greeting or celebration for him bringing back Sasuke. After all, he is the last Uchiha after all, other than Itachi of course. What he hadn't expected was to be immobilized and quickly knocked out by ANBU. Earlier on, he found himself in his current position with no shirt, headband or the necklace that he won off of Tsunade. That's when Jiraiya and Tsunade decided to grace him with their presence and that is also when he found out about **everything.**

They never cared for him.

They were using him!

Turns out that both Sannin turn out to be his godparents who were suppose to rake care of him of something happened to his father and mother. That didn't happen because Jiraiya thought of Minato as a son while Tsunade thought of Kushina as a daughter so when they both died to protect their child that held the cause of their deaths, the two Sannin didn't see a reason for taking care of him. It went well since Hiruzen wanted a way to use him as a weapon for them to use, in case of another Village attacking during their weakened state.

Years, Naruto believed in everything the old man said. How he should learn to forgive and forget. How he should try his best to become the Hokage. All the while, laughing at the thought of having him wrapped around their fingers.

Tsunade told him of how she told everyone his status as a Jinchuriki and like she expected, the populace were on their feet, demanding for his death, especially after bringing back their rogue Uchiha in his beaten state. She even allowed his **former** friends to visit him in his cell.

They weren't too happy to see him.

They all looked at him with such hate that Naruto was wondering if they even thought one second that he was their friend. They mocked him, spat on him and even the fewer brave ones like Kiba and Tenten through a lunch or weapon his way, not like the ANBU guards cared. Even his supposed sensei came to visit him but all he did was mock him and what mad either worse is that he did it without even looking away from his Icha Icha book.

What truly hurt is how Jiraiya laughed at his idea to become Hokage and gain knowledgment for who he is. To make it worst, he summoned the old toad, Pa and asked him to wipe Naruto's name off of the contract.

The old toad didn't even think twice when he did it.

Now, he waits for his coming future. Tsunade has been in a cheerful mood so she was happy enough to explain her plans for Naruto. Her great, yet sickening plan is the creation of an army of Pseudo-Jinchuriki by using Jiraiya's Seals to transfer the Kyūbi's infinite amount of Chakra into her own Nin. With that, they believe that they will become the most powerful Village for generations to come. To soften him up, they gave him to Anko who Naruto had thought would be in his side since eye knows that she is ostracized as well because of the Curse Mark that Orochimaru gave her. He was wrong since Anko found sick joy on burning and whipping the blond Jinchuriki with the best of her abilities. Turns out that by doing so, she is gaining the respect of her fellows in the Village so she is willing to make one in a similair position suffer just to make her own life a little easier.

With that future to come and Anko's daily tortures, the Leaf Village finally did the impossible.

They broke Naruto Uzumaki's will.

"...Neji, Lee, Guy, Shino, Kurenai, Hin-"

 _"I love you!"_

Naruto's cold dead blue eyes gain a slight spark to them as a memory resurfaces. Just a few hours ago, the very first person, let alone a girl told him that she loved him. Of course, he shouldn't have believed her but with the way she said it with so much conviction, there was no was no way he could deny the truth in her words. To further prove her declaration, she even kissed him. Him! The Demon child that none loved.

"Hinata..."

A bang on his cell door takes his attention away from his thoughts as he lifts his head to see his ANBU guard banging on the door.

"Shut up Demon before I go in there and make you" threatened Bird before turning back to face away from the cell door.

 _"You're all dead. You just don't know it yet"_ thought Naruto with a cold glare to the ANBU guard. What was once a happy and bright child is now dead. What replaces him is a cold hearted beast that wishes for the deaths of everyone in the Village.

Villagers, Ninja, man, woman, child, he doesn't care. As long as they die slow painful deaths, he just doesn't care anymore.

That's why that when the floor infront of himself collapses down on itself, Naruto looks at it curiously instead of acting scared or angry. The noise from the collapsing floor obviously gets the attention of the two ANBU guards who open the cell door and walk in.

"I fucking told you to-" Bird shuts up as he and Horse stare at the hole and back at Naruto. "Escape! The Demon is trying to get away!" he shouted while he brandishes his tanto.

 _"Obviously it's not me you piece of trash"_ thought Naruto but he knows that the ANBU doesn't care. He's just using the opportune moment to finally finish of the "Demon", to hell with Tsunade's plan to making him as a battery for Chakra.

Bird runs and jumps over the hole with his tanto poise to pierce Naruto's skull. Yet, even with death's door right in front of him, Naruto doesn't even blink and glares a challenge to the ANBU.

However, today is not Naruto's day to die because a large hand suddenly reaches out of the hole and grabs Bird's foot. Bird loses his momentum in the air from the sudden grab and falls underneath Naruto's feet. The sudden tug back forces Bird to slam his tanto into the floor and use his Chakra to stick to it but that doesn't stop whatever is pulling his leg and Bird struggles to hold himself up above the hole.

"Don't just stand there Horse! Help me!" shouted Bird but it's already too late as more large hands grab onto his feet and pull him harder. Bird screams out as he is dragged into the hole and entire cell block quiets down from the sound of bone snapping, blood gurgling and screams of pain that is coming from the hole that Bird just fell in.

All the while, Horse is doing his best to not shake and Naruto is smirking as he looks down at the hole, having a great view of what's happening in it. The Jinchuriki doesn't know what's happening but he enjoying watching one of the people who had fun torturing him scream in pain and fear. And from the way he can hear bones break and gurlge screams, he is dying quite painfully which is a bonus in Naruto's book.

A minute later, the sounds stop and Horse takes a step back as a hand rises and slams itself against the untouched floor. The hand pulls up what Horse guesses to be a Demon.

Pulling itself out of the hole stands a Drone in all of its glory. A Drone is a large brute of a creature that stands seven feet tall. It's considerably more bulky than a normal human and obviously, more stronger as well. It's wearing black armour that covers its chest and legs but leaves its arms bare. When the Drone glares at the ANBU, Naruto can see something on his back that slightly resembles the rifles he sees Samurai have but that one looks a lot more advance. Something he would see in Spring Country.

Horse steadies himself and takes a fighting position with his tanto out. The Demon's bloodlust is terrifying but all his years in service of the ANBU has harden him enough into a Shinobi who can fight off the KI.

"For Bird!" he declared as he makes a motion to run and fight the Demon so he can aveneg his friend's and partner's death. However, he comes to an abrupt halt when he sees another hand rise from the hole. And then another and another and another. Three more Locust Drones pull themselves out of the hole, looking exactly the same as the first one. And just like the first one, they all glare at the ANBU who is literally shaking in fear of having so much bloodlust concentrated on himself.

Naruto on the other hand, looks at the situation with a large smirk. A lingering thought wonders about why they aren't going for him but he ignores it for watching the monsters take care of the ANBU.

Horse can't handle the amount of bloodlust in the room so he decides to make a run for it and call for reinforcements. He turns around and makes a run for it.

Sadly for him, he doesn't make it two steps before his face meets a fist that destroys his mask and breaks his nose and jaw and causes him to fall on his back in pain.

 **"Grroouuunnd Waalker"** hissed the Drone that just hit him. The ANBU grabs his face in pain as he can feel many bones in his face broken. The Drone stands on the left side of the ANBU and raises its boot over his head.

"N-No! Wait!..." the man pleads but it all fell on deaf ears as the Drone's boot crushes his skull. When the Drone finishes his kill, he and the rest of his brethren look over at Naruto who suddenly feels like the elephant in the room. Two Drones jump across the hole to get to Naruto who stares at them with no fear but with wonder. One Drone stares deep into Naruto's cold blue eyes and the blond responds by staring into its own. After what feels like years but is actually a minute, two Drones reaches up to the chains and pulls them off of the ceiling with just their strength. The one that Naruto had a stare contest with grabs one the braces around Naruto's wrists and pulls them apart with ease.

"What?.."

Before Naruto can say anymore, one of the Drones grabs Naruto and places him over its shoulder. "Wait a minute!" The Drones ignore his shouts and enter the Emergence Hole. Naruto can't put up much of a fight due to being weak from having no food for a day, his sessions with Anko and because his Chakra is still sealed away by the Sealing Tags on him. What he doesn't know is that he is getting well off because today is suppose to be the day where Jiraiya is suppose to plant the Absorption Seals on him to make the army of Pseudo-Jinchuriki but it turns out that it isn't going to happen.

Before any other ANBU can arrive on the scene, the Drones are already gone with Naruto and the E-Hole has already been filled back in.

 **( Hollow - Throne Room)**

The Drone holding Naruto drops him on the floor without a single care. "Hey! What's the big idea you overgrown lizard!?" shouted the blond who receives a glare and a dangerous hiss from the Drone but that doesn't deter the blond one bit. He has met and felt the bloodlust from the Kyūbi itself so the KI he's feeling off of the Drone is nothing to him.

Taking a look around, Naruto gets a layout of the room he's in. He notices how he seems to be in some sort of throne room that one would find in a Daimyo's palace but this one is awfully dusty.

 **"Iss thaat hiim?"** hissed a deep voice in bad English. Turning around, Naruto notices a scary looking creature that is walking through a side door that is right beside the throne. This one looks awfully bigger and scarier than the previous ones he just met with. In fact, it makes them look like children in comparison. He doesn't forget the other two who are standing right beside the large one. He is especially creeper out by the one with the strange staff on his back. As he takes in the appearance of whatever they are, he doesn't notice the Drone hiss out a reply.

Looking down at the blond, the three Generals analyze the Jinchuriki and the first thing they notice is how he has quite a lot of scar on his body. In human standards, such things would be class as ugly. To Locust, scars are trophies. The more scars one has, the more respect they earn from their fellow Locust and from the amount of deep scars on the human's body, their respect for him has gone up a bit. It only goes up higher when they see that the blond isn't looking at them in fear like so many other pathetic humans they've met and killed.

Shouting out an order to the Drone to take the blond away to be fed and clothed, the three Generals head back into the meeting room they were in to make plans.

Plans that involve making Naruto the perfect King.

 **( Five Years Later - Hollow - Throne Room )**

"Five years since I came here. Seems so long" Naruto said to himself with a smirk that shows off his sharp canines.

Five years ago, he was placed on a tough training regime that he guessed would make Lee and Guy take a moment to think about doing it. At first, he didn't know what they wanted him for but he understood that they wanted to make him strong. Something that the Leaf Village never wanted him to do for him. Before they started their training, Skorge spotted the Chakra Suppressor Seals on Naruto's body and pulled them off, not knowing what would happen if he did it too quickly. The results was Naruto's backed up Chakra releasing in one go and sending Skorge flying across the room and into a hard rock wall. Luckily for Nsruto, Skorge didn't blame him for what had happened but that didn't mean that he was happy about it. He couldn't bring his anger down on Naruto when he and the either Generals had plans for Naruto to become their new king and having him dead would put a lot of problems for that. Good thing that there was a nearby Drone who Skorge sliced to pieces and fed to the Bloodmounts as a way to cool down his anger.

Through the years, Naruto was trained under the three Generals as well as their best Elite Theron Guards. Even to this day, Naruto is amazed at how advanced the Locust are in weaponry. Not even the weapons in Spring Country could do much against the Locust's weaponry. That doesn't even include the many "vehicles" that the Locust have.

General RAAM trained Naruto on how to use a sword properly and the many techniques that goes along with using one. He also trained Naruto on the use of a Boltok Pistol and how to throw grenades effectively. RAAM's training allowed Naruto's body to grow big and strong. With the help of hard training and Rockworm meat that tasted like chicken, what was once the frail and soft body is now a mass of compact muscles that are harder than rock.

Skorge trained Naruto in how to use knives and staffs. He also trained Naruto on how to move fast and agile. Once, Skorge decided to show Naruto the main temple where the other Kantus pray to their deity Riftworm. Skorge explained to Naruto about their religion and how they worship the Riftworm that lays asleep under Fire Country. Naruto wasn't one to judge their religion and started to celebrate the religion as his own since he never prayed to any other god before since he doesn't see the reason to pray to beings he can't see. By praying to the Riftworm, Naruto at least knows that he is praying to something that he knows is real, although it took a bit of time to believe that the **MASSIVE** chunk of what Naruto thought to be a another wall of rock is actually the sleeping Riftworm. Many times, he can be found at the temple, praying which got him the full respect of Skorge and the other Kantus.

General Karn didn't train Naruto in combat but instead, trained his mind to make tactics and battle strategies on the spot. To Karn's surprise, Naruto took it all like a sponge. Karn also thought the blond how to speak and write in their language which helped a lot to talk with the Locust Horde.

Even with all of that training, Naruto didn't stop his Shinobi training. It turns out that the Locust have a storage room that held a lot of items that they stole off of corpses and the surface over the years. With the help of Shadow Clones, Naruto made sure to study and train in all Jutsus he found in the storage room.

After five years of training him, the three Generals are proud to say that they have made a true King.

Sitting in the throne where their previous queen use to sit is Naruto in all of his imposing glory. He adorns dark red armour over his torso and legs that hide his scarred torso. A pair of dark red boots cover his feet and he also wears dark red metal gauntlets that have sharp claws at the end of them blend in with the armour. The symbol of the Locust Horde is inscribed into the left bicep of his armour. Bone-like spikes poke out of his shoulder plates which makes his imposing figure even worse. Attach to his right hip is his own Boltok Pistol and attach to his left are three separate grenades, from Incendiary, Ink and Explosive.

Naruto stands an impressive 6"4'. His muscles aren't overly bulky like RAAM intended them to be because Skorge's training made it so while he may have muscles, they are compact which means that they aren't overly muscler but are as strong. Naruto's spikey blond hair has outgrown through the five years and now reaches his lower back while keeping its spikiness. However, the glow that it use to have is replaced with a pale blond colour, due to him spending the last five years underground. The once shining blue eyes that held hope and love are now gone, being replaced with cold blue eyes with slits for pupils. Something that occurred during his merger with the Kyūbi, two years ago. Naruto's guess is that the Seal that his father made made it so the Kyūbi's Chakra would leak into his own until there's nothing left but the old husk of the Nine Tails. Not like Naruto's complaint since either gives him even better regeneration, a limitless supply of Chakra and a higher lifespan that along with his Uzumaki blood, could be classed as a sort of immortality.

Leaning against the armrest of his throne is his specialty weapon. It's a large broadsword that is made of the strongest metal in the Hollow. The Miner Drones collected the needed material and with the help of the smarter Locust, made Naruto's weapon of death. The hilt is red in colour with the tip having the shape of a human skull. The blade is pitch black in colour but what really takes peoples attention is how both sides of the blade are jagged, something that Naruto made sure to have it made like that. It makes stabbing and pulling out peoples corpses much easier.

Right now, kneeling at the bottom of the steps that act as a podium for his throne are General RAAM with one hundred of his Theron Guards who all await the order from their King. By Naruto's side is a Drone Scout. One of the many Naruto sent out to the surface so he can get up to date reports with the rest of the world. What makes this Scout special is because he is the one that Naruto sent to watch the Leaf Village.

Over the years, Naruto has not once forgotten about the Leaf's treachery for even a second. He plans and even dreams of one day, burning the Village to the ground. After killing everyone inside of course. Or maybe he'll keep them inside and burn the Village with them in it. Not like he's in a rush to do it anyway.

The naive child who would forgive anyone for the most despicable of crimes is now dead. Now stands the powerhouse of a man who will sooner kill you if you look at him wrong. Many dead Locust can agree to that statement.

He has made sure to keep up tabs with the Village's movements. However, he got a might good laugh when he read the first report from his scouts.

Turns out that after his miraculous escape from the Village, they have class him as a A-Rank Missing Nin who is to be taken back to the Village alive. Apparently, Jiraiya and Tsunade don't like the idea of him being out and free from their clutches. With him gone, do is the plan to make Pseudo-Jinchuriki. Even now, the Village continues to spoil Sasuke senseless in the hopes of him not deserting the Village again. The Council has even promised him the title of Hokage when Tsunade retires which really got Naruto to laugh hard. He can already see the Village's destruction. It's just a matter of time. If Naruto's own plan for its destruction doesn't work, he atleast has a back-up plan that they don't even know that they are making for him.

That isn't even the best of it because once word of Naruto's situation got out to the public, all of the Leaf's allies turned their backs on them. Turns out that Naruto has a lot more allies then he thought he had on the surface. Gaara and his siblings were there when Naruto returned Sasuke and they made sure to spread the word of what happened during their stay there to the other allies of Fire Country. Turns out that treating the hero of several countries like that isn't such a good idea.

Princess Koyuki of Spring Country was appalled at the treatment of her country's hero, especially after returning the Uchiha. She had personally travelled to Leaf and walked into the Hokage's office and tore up their concract in front of Tsunade's face. She even made a ban of any Leaf Shinobi or Kunoichi, saying that any and all of Leaf Nin will be executed if found in her country. The Council did not like the idea of Spring Country pulling back their alliance, especially Danzo since he wanted the advanced technology that was produced only in her country. Even Jiraiya suffered because Koyuki rejected the role of playing in his Icha Icha Movie and made sure to put a ban on his books from being sold in Spring Country.

Wave Country followed her example as the Wave Daimyo sent a very angry letter to Leaf about his disgust over the treatment of his Village's hero and hoe they treated the traitor like as if he's a god himself. They cut off all trade with the Leaf Village which caused the Village's economy to wince since Wave Country is the perfect port country for all sorts of goods that are exported and imported all over the world. The Leaf Village pleaded with the Daimyo but were ignored. Tsunade took drastic measures and sent out a threat to the Wave Daimyo. The threat details an invasion of the country if they don't renew their trade contract and to add insult to injury, she wanted the bridge to be named the "Great Uchiha Bridge".

What Tsunade didn't expect was for the Wave Daimyo to show off the threat letter to the other allies of Fire Country who all cut off their alliance with the Village. They even sent their own threat to Tsunade, saying that if any hostile moves are made, all of them will attack as a united front. The Council took it as a bluff and wanted the invasion to happen but Tsunade and Jiraiya know better. With no way to recover their supplies and no other allies to help, they could barely be able to fight off the force and that's only because of the many Ninja Clans in the Village.

The Sand Village broke off their treaty. It was obviously going to happen when Gaara became the Kazekage. Of coursee Tsunade sent off another threat of invasion but Gaara sent one of his own. Naruto isn't sure what it is but whatever it read made Tsunade back off.

The last five years have been a complete hell for them. Supplies are short, money is scarce and moral is low. Many nobles have stopped sending missions to Leaf when their reputation plummet to the bottom. At the moment, the only source of income they get is from the Fire Daimyo who actually supports the abuse of the Jinchuriki. It's clearly obvious that the Leaf aren't the strongest anymore, their rank having been taken over by the Cloud Village.

However, that isn't the main reason for Naruto sending his spies up to the surface. His reasons, to keep track of a certain woman in the Village.

"Are these reports correct?" asked Naruto to the spy beside him.

 **"Yesss myy lorrdd. Theyy willl bee at the borrderrr at those time tomorrow"** replied the spy with a bow.

Naruto smirks at hearing the good news. "General RAAM! For your next mission, I want you to take all of your best soldiers with you. Failing this mission is not a option. Am I understood?" said Naruto with narrowing eyes. He even releases a portion of his Killing Intent to show them how serious he is. The Theron Guards all sweat and their knees weaken but General RAAM doesn't look to be effected but he still bows to his king.

 **"Yess your highnesss. We will succeeed"** hissed RAAM who waits for his orders.

"Good. Your mission is simple..." Naruto leans forward in his throne and places his elbows on the armrest and interlace his fingers while resting his chin on them.

"Bring me my Queen."

 **( Outskirts of Water Country )**

Hinata sighs as she leans against the railing of the ship that she's on.

She and her team have been given a S-Rank escort mission. The reason for its high high rank is because the person they are escorting back to Fire Capital is the nephew of the Fire Daimyo. Many Shinobi and Kunoichi would have love the opportunity to be in her position right now but she is just finding the mission annoying. The boy they're protecting is around sixteen years old and he's just a arrogant brat. Just because he's the Fire Daimyo's nephew, he thinks that he can have anything he wants. She also doesn't like how he ogles her body whenever she's near him and he doesn't even try to hide it.

Hinata and her team are station on the main ship which holds the Fire Daimyo's nephew while sailing around the ship in a protective circle of battleships that are armed with cannons and full of Samurai and other squads of Jonin and Chunin who all got the chance to go on the mission.

The years have gone kindly to Hinata who has grown into a very beautiful woman. She once short hair has grown long and smooth and rests just over her bubble butt. She is wearing a normal Chunin attire and a Chunin vest that looks to be struggling to hold back her D-Cup breasts. Her face is smooth with no hint of blemishes and has the perfect structure of a heart-shape face. She has become a symbol of beauty that make many women envy and men drool at the sight of her beauty that seems to radiate purity, yet have a tinge of sexiness.

When she heard of Naruto's escape, she was overjoyed over knowing that her love is now free to live his life. Her happy thoughts halt when she rememebrs what is going to happen to her soon.

Its just a month till Hinata's eighteenth birthday and she is terrified.

The reason?

The day she turns eighteen is the day that she is to marry her fiance, Sasuke Uchiha.

Of course, she doesn't want to marry the spoilt Uchiha but her father and the Hyūga Elders aren't giving her a choice on the matter. The Council wants to see the result of Uchiha and Hyūga blood mixing and what better way than having the heirs of both Clans marry and give birth to a child with their blood. Sasuke has no problem with it because just like every other male, he has notice Hinata's growing beauty and is willing to force her into a marriage just so he can have her all for himself. There is also the fact that he knows that she loves Naruto and sees it has a way to get some sort of revenge on him after he beaten him in the Valley of the End.

"Hey Hinata."

Hinata sighs in annoyance. She can already feel a painful throb going in her head. Yet, there is another problem that she is trying to handle. It comes into the shape of Kiba who has been hounding her for two years to go on a date with him but she knows what he really wants. He just wants to get into her pants before Sasuke does on their wedding night. She would rather die than give away her first time to either of them but the only reason she doesn't is because she hopes for the slight chance on finding Naruto since Jiraiya's spy network haven't found anything on the blond yet. She found it quite funny when she heard Jiraiya curse up a storm for having no info on him.

"What do you want Kiba?" she asked, she asked harshly.

"Calm down will ya? I just came to have a chat" he said while raising both hands up as a act of surrender and tries his best to act as nice guy.

"If the chat is about getting into my pants then forget it" she shot back, making Kiba easily lose his cool and friendliness.

"Why the hell not!? You're going to get married to that prick, Sasuke so why not have your first time with me? I'll be gentle, I swear" he said with lust almost literally pour on out of him.

Hinata narrows her eyes at the horndog. "Kiba, you are the last person in the entire world that I would allow to touch me. If you even think of trying anything, I'll make sure that you'll be sorry.

Kiba doesn't seem to like that response and goes to grab her arm but an shout stops him from moving any further. If he were to look closely, he would see that Hinata has her fingers out and ready to Jyūken him.

"What are you two doing? Stop messing around and get back to your posts" ordered Kurenai while she walks up to the pair.

"Yes sensei" growled Kiba, obediently. He reludtanlty leaves but glares at Hinata who responds with he own glare that worsens with her Byakugan on.

Seeing that Kiba is gone, Kurenai turns to Hinata. "Now Hinata, the Daimyo's nephew has called for you to act as his personal guard as he stays in his room. This could be a good moment to gain a favour of another noble" she said.

Hinata's white eyes narrow dangerously from Kurenai's words that she easily translates to the proper meaning. "In other words, sleep with the pervert and hope to Kami that he gives his uncle a good word for us. Well, sorry to tell you, "sensei"..." She spits out the word like as if it's poison. "..But I won't be letting that brat touch me" she told Kurenai who doesn't look like she likes the sound of that.

"Please Hinata, be reasonable. This isn't just about you, this is about the whole Village. The Leaf could benefit greatly from this if you give in to ALL of his orders. The Village has been suffering for years and now, you can be the one to Dave it and bring it back on track" told Kurenai in hopes to change her mind.

Hinata scowls at her words. "For the Village? You mean the same Village that tortures a brave Shinobi who completes his mission while they bow and give everything to the traitor of the Village? Yu want me to save that kind of Village?"

Kurenai scowls herself when Hinata mentions that moment. "You know the reason fo-"

"The reason is because the Village as a whole are full of idiots. They judge a poor boy for something he has no control over and you expect me to believe that's justice? How can you be so stupid!? I'll go to the brat's room but I won't be afraid to hit him if he tries anything" she said while walking around Kurenai who stops her by grabbing her shoulder.

"You're speaking of treason Hinata. If I bring this up to the Cou-"

"Then bring it up to the old farts! See if I care if they brand me as a traitor. I'd prefer it than having to serve under those fools" exclaimed Hinata before she pushes Kurenai's hand off of her shoulder and walks away.

Kurenai glares at Hinata's back until the Hyūga turns a corner across the deck. She doesn't like this Hinata. This Hinata isn't afraid to fight back against her superious orders without a second thought and isn't afraid to openly tell others her love for the Demon. This of course, gives her bad attention from everyone else in the Village. There are some who try to kill her son they can end the "Corrupt Demon's Whore's" life. It usually ends with the attackers deaths. Ever since the Demon's escape from the Village, Hinata has been quite content on training her body to the limit. She has even mastered quite a lot of the Hyūga's techniques, making her father proud, yet suspicious.

"I can't believe that she's still in love with that Demon. *Sigh*, I'll have to bring this up with Tsunade when we get back." Kurenai turns around and walks back to her post. "Maybe I can have Inoichi or Ino rewrite her memories and get rid of all the thoughts about the Demon."

Hinata opens the door to the Daimyo's nephew's room and shenisnt surprised at what she sees. Lying in the queen-size bed with only a thin blanket to hide his crotch is the nephew who is making it quite hard for Hinata to not kill him. The boy isn't anything too special as he is skinny to almost too skinny. He is around 5"3 in height, has shaggy brown hair and is wearing around seven different colognes that is making Hinata's nose scrunch up in disgust.

"Hello Hinata~" he purred to Hinata who finds it very unsettling.

She stays professional and stands up straight with her hands behind her back, unknowingly jutting her bust out even more. "My lord, I have been told that you wanted to see me?"

"Aaaaahhh, yes. You see my dear, there is a certain itch that I can't seem to scratch by myself so I was hoping that you'd help me with it, if you know what I mean" he said in full confidence that the Hyūga woman will sleep with him because of his status. That's why he is so shocked at her next few words.

"My apologies my lord but I am only here to protect you from any and all threats. I do not provide such services and will greatly appreciate it if you didn't call for them again. So, if that will be all, I shall take my leave" she said in a professional tone and a bow at the end before she turns to head out the door.

"Wait a fucking second! Do you not know who I am!? I am the nephew of the Fire Daimyo! I expect to get what I want, is you! he shouted while getting up from the bed and lunges at Hinata to force himself on her. Hinata's Byakugan activate and she readies her palm out to teach the pervert a lesson on how to treat a lady. However, both stop when they hear a horn from outside.

"What's that?" asked the nephew in fear of a enemy attack. Hinata uses his moment of distraction to leave the room and to find the source of the noise. When she leaves the room, she notices her team as well as the Samurai guards standing at the deck of the ship.

"What's wrong? Are we under attack?" she asked while looking around the sea with her Byakugan active but sees nothing.

"We're not sure but stay on guard, just in case" ordered Kurenai while she takes out a kunai. The sound of a horn echoes across the sky again but this time, they can pinpoint where it's coming from.

"Up there!" shouted a Samurai who points his finger up to the air. Everyone looks up to the ship and widens their eyes at the terrifying sight.

Slowly descending down from the clouds are six barges which are being kept afloat in the air by some sort of round monster that is being used as a air balloon. Hinata's Byakugan looks into the barges and she gasps, chstching everyones attention.

"What is it?" asked Kurenai.

"I-I'm not sure. There's something non those barges but I don't know what they are. They look like m-monsters" she said, not believing what she's seeing.

Kiba scoffs which makes Hinata glare at the Inuzuka. "Monsters, pfft. It's obviously a Genjutsu so the enemy can fool us" told Kiba like as if it's the most obvious answer. Kiba's partner on the other hand, doesn't believe it to be a Genjutsu since he can smell a lot of blood coming from those incoming barges.

"If it's a Genjutsu, it's a good one cause I can't seem to break out of it" said Shino as he continues to pulse out Chakra to break a Genjutsu.

"Get ready. When they get within range, throw your expl-" Kurenai doesn't get to finish off her orders because two Theron Guards on the barges Troika Turrets begin to lay down fire from above. Hinata prepares herself to use the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven technique but at the last second, she sees that they aren't aiming at their ship but at the others.

"Protect your assignment! Don't let them take the Daimyo's nephew!" ordered Kurenai who runs to the nephew's cabin with several Samurai following.

"What the fuck is that!?" yelled Kiba in shock as he points to another ship. They stop to stare at the sight of a massive tentacle rising out of the ocean and resting above one of the ships. It isn't the only one as more rise above the water and surround the ships. Explosions can be seen as the ships fire back against the tentacles but Hinata's eyes can tell that the cannons aren't doing anything to the massive tentacles. They aren't even scratching the surface.

One tentacle wraps around a ship and destroys it by squeezing it. Another one just lands on one, effectively flattening it and everyone in it.

One of the few sailors on the ship looks up at the tentacles, shaking with uncontrollable fear. "K-KRAKEN!" he roared in horror. Being a sailor, he has heard of many rumours about a mighy sea monster that sinks ships with just a flick of one of its many tentacles. Of course, he didn't believe it... until now.

The frightened sailor loses all sense of thought and runs to the edge of the ship and jumps off into the sea. That turns too be his mistake because he just fell straight into the Leviathan's mouth.

"What's going on? What's happening?" asked the Daimyo's nephew who is outside with everyone else and thankfully, dressed.

"Don't fret my lord. We can handle these mo-Achk!" choked out the Samurai before collapsing with a hole in his chest. Looking up, everyone can see that one of the barges is just overhead and one on the monsters is holding out a rifle of sorts that has a bit of smoke coming out of the end of it, indicating that it was that one who just shot the Samurai. Grappling lines lower themselves lower themselves from the barge which allows the Theron Guards to safely land on the ship. It isn't the only ship they are attacking as there are four other ships that are being attacked by other barges. The tentacles have mysteriously vanished but some guess that whatever it is, it's waiting underwater for them.

 **"Retriiieevee the Quueenn!"**

hissed a Theron Guard while it points to the group of Samurai and Team Eight.

And the slaughter fest begins. The Samurai raise their swords and the four Nin get into their Taijutsu stances and take out their weaponry to fight. A wave of five Samurai charge at the Locust with the blades glowing of Chakra but they are quickly gun down before they can get within range of them. Everyone else looks on in shock of the advance weaponry they have since the closest things to guns that they have are Flintlock rifles.

General RAAM jumps off the barge without the use of a grabbing hook and lands on he deck of the ship, forming cracks to appear underneath him and to make the ship shake from his sudden weight and gravity. Three Samurai start to surround him since he is the biggest target but they startle when RAAM's snarling face looks up at them. He stands uonat full height and pulls out his dagger that rests at his hip.

One Samurai makes the first move and charges at RAAM to end him but he finds himself hanging up in the air when RAAM grabs his helmet protected head by the other hand. He lifts him up with ease and the Samurai drops his sword so he can concentrate on trying to pry his head away from the General's hand. However, it's too late for him because RAAM closes his fist, easily crushing the metal of the Samurai's helmet and the skull that rests inside it. The other two Samurai falter from the sight of their comrade dying so easily and take a step back as RAAM drops the body to the floor, blood and broken skull and brain matter covers the armour of the dead Samurai which makes it quite a gruesome sight.

"Fang Over Fang!" yelled Kiba while he and Akamaru spin in two drill-like twisters. They pierce through and rip chunks of armour and flesh out of two Theron Guards who collapse dead. Skidding to a stop, Kiba sees another one getting close so he sends out a overhead kick to the Theron Guard who to his surprise, catches the leg. Using its hold on his leg, the Theron Guard swings Kiba in a full 360° spin before letting go. Kiba flies off and hits his head of the metal railing, denting it greatly from the impact. The Inuzuka heir grabs his bleeding head in pain and before he can recover, the Locust soldier grabs the back of his Chunin vest, lifts him up over his head and slams him back down to the floor cracking it from the force.

Doing it two more times, it throws him across the deck, pass a few corpses of Samurai.

"Basterd..." grumbled Kiba while he tries to get back up to his feet. The Theron Guard hisses at him and reaches to his back and pulls out its Retro Lancer. Using both hands to hold it, it clicks a button and the weapon's bayonet pokes out, shining off the sun. With a battle cry, it charges at Kiba with the intent to pierce his stomach. Using his insinct, Kiba rolls away in time to dodge the incoming Locust and throws a handful of shuriken at it but all it does is bounce off the metal armour. Akamaru comes up from behind the Theron with the intent to get at its neck but the Theron sniffs, causing Kiba to widen his eyes.

"Akamaru! Get out of there!" shouted Kiba but it's too Kate because the Theron spins around and hits the incoming dog in the nose with the butt of its rifle which causes the dog to fly back into a wall of a cabin and whimper in pain. It quickly quiets down when the Theron kicks the dog across the face, forcing it into unconsciousness. "Y-Y-You MONSTERS!" roared Kiba as he stands up and prepares another Fang Over Fang. However, he doesn't notice another Theron Guard appear behind him until he feels his legs give out under him after it sweeps his feet.

"Gah!" yelped Kiba, hitting off the floor. Looking up from his lying position, he can see the two Locust, staring down at him with what he believes to be smirks. "W-What are you?" he mumbled to himself as the part of himself that believes himself to being a Alpha wants him to get up and show those monsters who's the boss. Hisnbidy on the other hand is telling him to lay down and rest from his tiredness and injuries. He guesses that from how the Theron Guards seem to be blurring away in his vision, the wound on his forehead is worse than what he thinks it is.

 **"Ssleeep"**

hissed a Theron before bending down and punching Kiba in the face, effectively making him go unconscious. It then picks him up while the other goes to fetch the dog and both walk towards the side of the ship where one of the barges is resting beside the ship in the water.

Shino is having a good bit of trouble fighting off the Theron Guards. They're using advance weaponry he has never seen or heard of before and their brutal fighting style is causing him to back off from them. He winces as he watches one of them rip off the arm of a Samurai and use it to beat the same Samurai to death.

"Monsters" he muttered to himself before sidrstepping the charge of a Theron and moving fast, he stand the bottom mouth of it with a kunai. Before he can go off to fight more, a blade appears out of his chest, causing Dhino to widen his eyes behind his shades and to turn his head to see a Theron smirking with a Retro Lancer on hand.

The Locust takes a step back in confusion when the human he just killed off suddenly disperses into bugs that suddenly jump at him, draining away its blood as well as injecting it with deadly toxins. The real Shino appears in a poof of smoke and crouches so he can examine the corpse. However, that's his mistake because running around the corner is another Theron who shoulders him into the railing, his back hitting and bending the railing but he holds himself up by keeping his arm around the railing.

Looking up, the next thing Shino sees is a fist that not only breaks his shades but also his nose. His head jerks back from the force but he then haunches forward when the Locust punches him in the stomach. Pulling out a kunai from his sleeve, Shino uses the rest of his energy to shove the weapon in a gap of the Locust's armour and impales its side but to his horror, it merely growls in annoyance before grabbing his neck and lifting him up in the air with a single arm. Using both hands to try and peel its hand off of his neck, Shino can't do anything when the Theron slams him down into the ship's floor, causing him to fall unconscious from the blow. Seeing its prey asleep, the Theron drags him by the collar towards the barge.

Kurenai is having a hard time fighting against the Locust. None of her Genjutsu are working on the monsters which is greatly annoying her since her specialty is Genjutsu. Now, she has to rely on her Ninjutsu and Taijutsu skills which are mediocre at best since she spent most of her career building up her Genjutsu arsenal. Barely dodging a hail of bullets from a Theron that is holding a Hammerburst, she throws a kunai which pierces its armour but doesn't get anywhere near its skin.

The Locust chuckles darkly at the failed attempt of retaliation and aims its weapon at her.

"AAAHHH!" screamed Kurenai when a bullet finds itself in her right shoulder. She grabs the shoulder and hisses in pain while the Theron closes in to finish the job. When the Theron raises the butt of his weapon to slam down against Kurenai's head, she smirks as she catches a kunai that comes from the sleeve of the arm that she is hiding behind her back. However, before she can use it, another Theron grabs her arm from behind and before she can do anything about it, she goes unconscious.

In the Daimyo's nephew cabin, Hinata along with two Samurai await at the doorway for any incoming monsters while their charge is sitting on his bed, mumbling to himself.

"I-It's o-over. T-They're g-gonna get m-me. Why me? W-Why n-not my s-sister? S-She's a c-completd bitch" he cried to himself. Hinata hears him and shakes her head in disappointment but while the noble starts to pray for himself, Hinata silently prays for her own reason.

"Goodbye Naruto. I only wish that we could have met one last time and maybe have something special on the way" she thought to herself before she tenses when she hears heavy footsteps from outside. Five uneasy seconds of silence when the footsteps stop, the door of the room explodes outwards. One unfortunate Samurai is standing just in front of the doorway so the force of the door and the explosion hits him full force as he flies across the room and into the wall, slamming against it. His body slides down, a trail of blood following his descent.

The last Samurai holds up his sword and concentrates Chakra into it and charges at the doorway with the intent to kill whatever is hiding behind the small cloud of dust. He could have succeeded if it was only a Theron Guard or two but sadly for him, it isn't.

It's General RAAM.

"For my Lord!" yelled the loyal Samurai, swinging his sword to the dust. The sword slash clears away the dust, showing General RAAM who has taken a step back from the Samurai to dodge the attack.

And he has taken out his Boltok Pistol and is aiming it at the Samurai's forehead.

"Wha?-BAM!" The Samurai collapses on his back with a thud with a good chunk of his head decorating the fancy carpet.

RAAM walks pass the corpse and ignored the shaking noble on the bed. His main focus is on the Hyūga woman who is glaring at him with veins poking out around her eyes.

Hinata doesn't know what is happening. The job started off easy enough, even with it being a S-Rank mission. Protect the pompous brat while also protecting herself from the brat's and Kiba's advances. She of course expected some sort of resistance from some sort of group.

Enemy Nin, Pirates, Bounty Hunters or maybe S-Rank Missing Nin but the last thing she expect was for reptilian-humanoid monsters to attack with weapons that far surpasses the ones in Spring Country.

As she looks up at the golden eyes of the large monster that stands just a few feet away from her, she already can tell that she can't win against him. Not only does he possess a weapon that can shoot a miniature kunai that travels in the blink of an eye but with her Byakugan, she has seen him killed at least twenty other Samurai without breaking a sweat. Closing her eyes, she tries to block out all the sounds around her.

The wailing of the noble brat, the creature's heavy breathing, the screams of pain and begs for mercy by the Samurai and sailors, the chilling laughs and snarls from the smaller creatures outside, the dripping of blood from the large creature's sword that is hanging by its hip and of course, the rapid beating of her heart. She blocks everything out as everything starts to go slow in her head.

What's she fighting for? The noble brat? No. The way he carries himself and his treatment to the poor lower class disgusts her so he can die for all she cares.

Is she fighting for her team? No. They all turned their backs on Naruto when he needed them the most and deserve to be killed, slowly. In fact, she hopes that some of those creatures outside are tearing them limb from limb, especially that pervert, Kiba.

Is she fighting for her home Village? No. They are all arrogant and bigot fools who believe to be the superior Village in the world.

What is dhe fighting for?

An image or Naruto, smiling at her flashes through he mind. Memoirs of him flood her head in the matter of seconds, most good and some bad.

The time when he saves her from the bullies who were picking on her for her eyes when they were eight.

The time he avenged her by beating Neji in the Chunin Exams.

When he promised to change the ways of her Clan when he becomes Hokage.

"Naruto..."

With a new source of determination, she opens her eyes and glares dangerously at RAAM, Killing Intent aiming towards the General.

RAAM's eyes widen slightly at the woman in front of him. To him, she seemed so lost a few seconds ago but she's now glaring at him with a passion.

"I won't die today! I promised myself that I'll see Naruto again and I don't break my promises! That tis my Ninja Way! she shouted as she takes the Gentle Fist stance and prepared herself to fight to the death with the monster in front of her. If she'll die, she'll take it with her.

She expects the monster to recognize her hostility and to roar and charge at her to fight.

She definitely does not expect for it to suddenly fall on one knee and bow to her.

 **"Yoouurrr Highnesss"** he hissed to her in respect. His king truly has picked a worthy mate for himself.

"Eh?" is Hinata's and the noble's wise response when they hear this. It isn't because the large and dangerous creature can actually talk but because it just call Hinata a title of royalty.

RAAM stands up and points his arm towards the exit, indicating Hinsta to leave. Shenisnt sure what to do but seeing no hostility, she walks out to the exit, feeling unsure on her decision but she makes sure to keep her Byakugan on so she can see it with her back turned.

"Hey! What about me!? I'm of noble blood so you should be bowing to me, not the white-eye freak!" shouted the noble boy who gets brave when he sees the beast start to leave the room.

RAAM stops following Hinata and turns around to glare at the noble who finds himself shaking even worse than before. The General reaches to his hip and takes something off before throwing it into the room behind him.

The noble sees this and walks over to see what it just threw into the room. Picking it up, he looks at it curiously and notices the appearance.

It's a short rope with a glowing orange sphere at the end of it.

Hinata slightly jumps when the cabin she just walks out of suddenly erupts into a explosion of fire. She knows that she just failed her mission on protecting the newphew of the Daimyo but at this point, she doesn't care.

Why?

Because all the armoured creatures that have survive the battle with the Samurai and her team are all lining in two separate lines at both sides of her and are bowing on their knees. Not sure what to make of it, she walks towards the barge that is floating beside the destroyed ship and does her best to ignore the carnage of blood and body apsrts that surround her. While getting on the barge, she ha done thought on her mind.

"Why are they calling me their queen?"

Page 21 of 21


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy.**

Hinata is scared.

Scratch that.

She's absolutely terrified!

Why?

It's because she is currently standing on one of the floating barges which is heading Kami knows where. Standing right beside her is the largest of the creatures who killed the Daimyo's nephew as well as all his guards. Being beside it makes it quite intimidating for her with the large height difference between them. It doesn't help that its sword which is hanging by its hip is drenched in the dry blood of many fallen Samurai who all trained all their lives to be masters in using swords. Hinata's Byakugan activated, allowing her to scan her surroundings without giving away her intentions.

 _"There are four projectile weaponry, two at both sides of the barge. Rapid fire as well as long range, very dangerous but I don't think I could handle one without knowing how it works. I can already imagine the drools everyones faces in the Council if they could get them. Barge is kept afloat by some sort of airborne creature. Unsure if I could damage it if I tried so it's better to not try unless absolutely necessary. However, that one in the middle seems to be controlling it on the console if the button mashing is anything to go by. Barge can stleast hold twelve of them without getting too crowded"_ thought Hinata, trying he best to figure a way out of her situation but so far, nothing she sees can be used as a escape unless she wants to either jump or crash land the floating 'vehicle'.

 _"At least there's something good coming out of this"_ she thought while glancing to her left with a smirk, her Byakugan now deactivated in order to save Chakra.

To her left are her 'comrades' who are still unconscious and lying on the cold metal floor. Keeping their hands behind their backs are a pair of metal cuffs that usually wouldn't be a problem for well trained Ninja but from what she saw with her Byakugan, there are Seals on them if the glowing lines and Chakra are proof enough.

 _"Where did they get the Seals? They can't use Chakra... can they?"_

She definitely didn't see any use of chakra from any of them with them preferring their brute strength and weaponry. She's sure to not rule it out but the idea of them having Chakra doesn't bring safe thoughts to herself.

The barges are flying high in the sky, using the clouds to hide their movements from prying eyes of nearby Villages and towns. Hinata moves Chakra to her ears to avoid them popping from being at such high altitude. Looking around the landscape that she can see from spaces between the clouds, the rocky terrain tells her that she isn't in Fire Country anymore and most likely somewhere in Lightning or Earth Country, both options not great in Hinata's opinion. One having a great hatred for anyone and everything that is involved with her Village and the other wouldn't be afraid to turn her into a breeding factory to make more Hyūgas.

She feels the barge lower itself and once they go under the clouds, she gasps at the sight in front of her. The barge is floating towards a gap between two mountains out of three that make a triangle pattern with each other. What makes Hinata gasp is because in the space between the mountains is a massive hole that she guesses to be around half the size of the entire Leaf Village, if not more. With her Byakugan active, she can see hundreds to thousands of the same creatures surrounding the hole, most visible while she can see some hiding in high spaces with longer rifles on hand. Most to the creatures aren't wearing the same armour as the ones around her so she guesses that they must be lower in rank in whatever system they have here. She can even see some that are different with some being metal monsters with tentacles and others that some are using as mounts.

Those ones do not look friendly at all.

 _"How has nobody found out about this yet?"_ she wondered to herself since something like this should have caught the attention of nearby Villages.

When the barges get over the hole, they stop moving and soon descend down into the hole. Once in the hole, Hinata looks around with a look of awe and wonder.

 _"It must have taken them years to make such a hole"_

she thought as she looks around the massive hole that seems to get deeper and deeper as the barges lower themselves. Through the gaps in the wall of the hole, she can see other of those creatures walking around and carrying boxes or weapons. She widens her eyes when she catches the glimpse of something big and purple digging through the earth and disappearing. She now understands how they got such a hole made, especially if they have more of whatever those are.

All of a sudden, the barges stop where they are, not touching the floor that seems to be even deeper below if the darkness underneath them is something to say about it. A metallic bridge stretches out from a checkpoint at a tunnel beside them and connects to the side of the barge. The same thing is happening to the other barges that are connecting themselves to other checkpoints where the Locust are getting off.

General RAAM guides Hinata off of the barge with a sense of grace that Hinata does not expect for him to have. All the while, three Therons are carrying her 'team' over their shoulders, except for Kiba who is being dragged by the collar so the Theron can carry the muzzled Akamaru over its shoulder. While RAAM guides her down one tunnel, she notes that everyone else is being taken away towards a different direction.

She follows the large bulk of muscle down the tunnel, sometimes walking past another creature that either ignores or hisses at her. She even saw a pair that are around the same size as the one she's following but they are holding two big weapons in their hands.

Seeing some light at the end of the tunnel, when she walks to it and leaves the tunnel, she gapes. The reason is because in a large underground space, standing up tall and proud is one of the most beautiful, yet ominous looking palace she has ever seen in her life. Leading to the large double door entrance is a large and wide bridge that seems to be the same size as the Great Naruto Bridge in Wave Country.

As they walk on it, Hinata takes a quick peak at the bottom in case she can find a way to hopefully escape her captives. No such hope since flowing underneath the massive bridge is a river of golden liquid that occasionally pops a bubble. The way it glows intrigues, yet frightens her since she's sure that it won't be safe to swim in.

Giving up on finding a escape route, she sighs and follows the muscular one who has stop to wait for her. They eventually make it to the large double doors that tower over her like she's a ant to them. She also sees another foursome of her captives but these ones are different from the ones earlier. While they seem to be the same sort of species as the others, they are wearing intricate golden armour that look quite impressive. In both their hands are the same sort of weapons but these ones have some sort of blade at the bottom of it.

The Locust she's studying are Palace Guards, the counterparts of the Theron Guard who are task with the protection of the palace. There are no worries because only the best of the best of Drones are chosen to be Palace Guards.

After hearing a grunt from the large done at her side, the two Palace Guards hiss before turning around and to her amazement, they push open the doors by themselves. When the doors open, she and the General walk in with the doors closing behind them. Now inside, Hinata studies the interior and just like outside, it's quite an impressive sight. So much detail in the Wallis and floor and she's only going down a hallway.

After finishing studying the layout, Hinata's curiosity gets the better of her. "Umm, where are we going?" she asked, hoping for some sort of response from the large one that's leading the way. It could have been a good chance to escape with its back turn to her but the few dozen of Palace Guards that are lurking about is making it hard for her to find a good time to move.

 **"To ssseee thee kiing"** answered RAAM without stopping.

 _"The King? Why does he want to see me?"_ she thought with a bit of worry etch in her tone. How can she not be worried? She's going to meet the king off all of the monsters and the way they call her queen doesn't help to calm her nerves.

Once again, they stop at another pair of massive doors with two similar Palace Guards in front of them. Like last time, the Palace Guards open the doors for the pair and RAAM enters along with a hesitant Hinata. Looking around, she notices how large the room is and empty, except for the large carpet that leads up the centre of the room as well as the six large pillars that are holding the ceiling up.

At the end of the room, sitting on his throne is Naruto who chuckles to himself when he sees Hinata look around the room with a critical eye. She doesn't seem to notice him yet which gives him enough time to inspect Hinata's growth. As he expected, she has grown into quite a beauty while he was gone.

 _"To think, I was trying to go for the bitch in pink."_

Naruto snaps out of his thoughts when RAAM now's at the bottom of the steps that lead to his throne. Hinata stops a few steps behind him and looks up to see the figure sitting on the throne who she guesses to be the king. Looking up, she is looking at an intimidating man with deep red armour with a large sword leaning against his throne. She scrunched up her nose at the smell of blood that she can smell off the sword from where she's standing. To her surprise, he looks a lot more human then she thought of him to be. He has long spikey blond hair with an pair of blue slit eyes and whisker marks on both sides of his cheeks.

Wait a minute... whisker marks?

"N-Naruto?" Hinata nearly chokes out in shock. There is only one person in the entire world that she knows has whisker marks and that's Naruto.

"It's lovely to see you again.., Hinata" said Naruto with a soft smile which feels oddly strange for him, having not smile in who knows how long. Spending years with bloodthirsty Locust who only know how to snarl tends to do that to anyone.

Five years, he has been waiting for this day and in all honesty, it's so worth it. Even if she is to see him as the devil himself for leading the Locust, he doesn't care. As long as he gets to talk to her, at least once, he can die happy to know that he tried. However, he is incredibly pissed at the report that Hinata is to marry Sasuke against her will.

"You may leave now General" said Naruto, waving a dismissive hand to RAAM who nods his head and walks out of the room. but not before bowing once more to Hinsta. Once the large doors close behind him, Naruto stands up and walks down the steps towards the still shocked Hinata who hasn't moved or stop staring at him. It's not until he is at the bottom of the steps an in front of her that she starts to move and talk again.

"N-N-Naruto? Is it really you?" she asked, reaching up to stroke his whisker cheeks.

"Yes, my dear. It's been a while, hasn't it?" he asked with a small laugh. Hinata doesn't join in, instead, preferring to stare into Naruto's eyes to see if he really is him. She isn't disappointed with what she sees.

"Hi-MMPF!" he startles when Hinata suddenly reaches behind his head and brings it down towards her so her lips can meet his own. His eyes widen at the daring move but closes his eyes and returns the favour. Hinata moans into the kiss with delight as she takes in all of Naruto and inwardly giggles as she slips her tongue into his awaiting mouth. After three minuted of full on making out, they break away from each other to breath in the much needed air.

"Wow..." mumbled Hinata in a daze.

Naruto chuckles a response. "All it took was five years of waiting to do that again." He leans his head forward so his forehead touches Hinata's. "And it was all worth it" he said with a warm smile.

Before anything else can be said, Hinata's mind seems to reboot and realize what she just did which causes her to do something she hasn't done in five years.

Naruto moves fast to catch Hinata from fainting on the cold hard floor. _"Old habits die hard I guess"_ he thought to himself in amusement. Picking her up in a bridal carry, he heads towards his bedroom to let Hinata rest and later, he'll have to figure out what to do with the stowaways.

 **( Konoha - Hokage's Office )**

"What do you mean the ships were destroyed!?" yelled a very mad Tsunade. Standing in front of her desk is Jiraiya with a serious expression on his face.

"It's just as I said. None of the ships came to port and they found the wreckage a few miles off the coast. If there are any survivors, they were most likely taken by whoever attacked them" he told the Hokage. He usually isn't one to get serious but the loss of the Daimyo's nephew under their watch is something that nobody can joke about.

"Damn it! The Daimyo is going to be pissed. He might just cut our funding which is the only thing keeping the Village afloat and who knows what the Hyūga, Inuzuka and Aburame might do now with the lost of their heirs" she growled while biting her thumbnail. She turns to Jiraiya and asks, "Do you have any idea on who did it?"

"Sorry but I've got nothing. There's nothing left of the ships to get any actual evidence but my guess is Mist. The ships were pretty close to their borders before they went dark."

"We'll have to send out scouts in the area to see if they can track any movement" said Tsunade with a sigh while she takes a seat in her chair. She straightens out and gets serious. "Any word on the brat yet?"

She had ordered all Shinobi and Kunoichi who leave the Village to keep an eye and ear open for Naruto and if given the chance, capture him. Even today, she curses his name for all the trouble his putting the Village through. The same Village that her grandfather help make.

 _"When I get my hands on that brat, I'm gonna wring his neck for all this"_ she thought with obvious disdain.

"Not yet. I'm amazed the brat has stayed under my radar for this long. My spy network lasts all over the Elemental Nations." Tsunade rolls her eyes at Jiraiya's obvious bragging. "Especially with that Kami awful sense of fashion."

Tsunade narrows her eyes, not liking his response. "I don't give a damn about your excuses Jiraiya! I want him found and captured now! We should have an army of Pseudo Jinchuriki at this point!" she shouted but Jiraiya waves off her concerns. He may have hid this long but Jiraiya's confident that Naruto will mess up and make a trail for him to follow.

"Yea, but anyway, what are we going to tell Hiashi and Sasuke about Hinata? Knowing Sasuke, he will go in a fit about not getting his future wife. I'm not worried about Hiashi since he doesn't give a damn about her but it will look like a sense of weakness for the Clan" he asked.

Tsunade sighs and waves her hand in a non-caring manner. "Just give the brat a few Jutsus and he'll calm down. Have you started his training with the Toads?" she asked, knowing that he had let Sasuke sign his name in the Toad's Contract as a sign of good fate. And secretly, a easy way to bring back the best if he tries to run off again.

"Yep. Pa and myself have started his training as well as his Senjutsu training but it's taking a lot of effort for him to master it. I can't even remember the amount of times that Pa had to stop him before he almost turned into a statue. Everyone's pitching in to help but..."

"But what?" she asked while narrowing her eyes at her fellow Sannin.

Jiraiya awkwardly chuckles while he also scratches the back of his head in a obvious show of nervousness. "The Elder Toad doesn't seem to keen on us training the kid. He's even babbling about some new prophecy and he never seems to shut up about it. It's all he's willing to talk about these days."

"What did he say about this new prophecy?" asked the Slug Sannin with interest.

"Well, if you wsnt it word for word, he said that those of a forgotten age will rise from the dirt of man and change the image of the world under one man, The Scorned King. All will fall under his gaze. The last thing he said is something about a leaf falling from a dying tree" told Jiraiya with a shrug. He isn't too worried about what the Elder Toad said since he is getting on in years and is most likely going senile.

Tsunade on the other hand, feels a sense of dread but she isn't sure why she's feeling such a thing. Like Jiraiya, she doesn't believe in superstitious warnings given by a five hundred year old toad but something about it feels off to her. Putting the prophecy to the back of her head, for later thoughts, she goes back to talk about the current issue. "When the Daimyo hears of his nephew's death or possible kidnapping, he's gonna take his anger out on us for failing the mission" she said while interlocking her fingers togethor and takes a serious looking expression. _"I knew I should have sent more Ninja or at least competent ones."_

"So what now? If he cuts our budget, we won't last very long and the other Villages won't be afraid to use our moment of weakness to their advantage" said Jiraiya with a look of worry.

"There's only one answer that can help us with two of our problems" Tsunade said with a smirk.

"Oh? And what brilliant plan are you thinking?" asked the Toad Cabbing with interest on how she's going to help the Village back up.

"Invade Wave Country."

"And here I thought you actually had a good plan" sighed Jiraiya in disappointment.

"Wave Country is pretty much the embodiment of trade routes nowadays. If we take over the country, we will be the ones in control of the trading among the world. It won't just improve our economy but raise moral as well. As well as that, we might even draw out the brat from hiding if he hears that the country that loves him so much is under attack" she explained with a smirk.

"Well, that's good and all but what about the other Villages and countries? Won't they retaliate if one if their allies are suddenly invaded by us?" Jiraiya asked with a him tif nervousness in his tone. He can't be blamed since so many countries and Villages against their own isn't something that he believes Leaf can handle.

Tsunade scowls at his response. "Let them try. By the time they get word of it, we will already have control over Wave as well as leverage with all the civilians. They won't try with the chance we kill them."

"Fine, I'll head bad to check up with my spy network and make sure that everything is ready by the time you get the needed forces" he said as he walks towards the window to jump out of.

 _"And maybe get some research done before heading out"_ he thought to himself with a preverted giggle before jumping out of the office.

After he leaves, Tsunade takes out a empty scroll from the drawer in her table and writes down a few teams that she will need to send to attack Wave. She won't need too many since Wave only has a dozen or two of hired Samurai who shouldn't be much trouble for a few squads of Chunin and Jonin.

 **( Hollow - Dungeons )**

The leftover members of Team 8 groggily wake up to the not so pleasant sight of a dirty, damp cell. They are still handcuffed, meaning that they can't try to use Chakra to escape.

Standing in front of the cell are two Cyclops Drones who are holding Lancers with their weapons pointing straight at them. They aren't taking any chances in case they try something. The group notices the similarities between their attackers and them but the difference being that the ones holding them hostage are wearing little armour and a monocular targeting helmet.

Akamaru can only whimper since his mouth is shut tight by metal straps. "Akamaru! What did those freaks do to you!" yelled Kiba in distress. "Don't worry bud, I'll have you out of that in a second." He takes only one step before the guards take a step closer to the cell and raise their weapons at him and snarls out angrily.

"Back off Kiba. They obviously don't want you to mess with that" spoke Shino who's sitting against the wall in the corner of the room. He tries to speak with his hive in hopes to send some of them to inspect the area and possibly find a way out but for some reason, they aren't responding to him. In fact, he can sense them shaking in fear inside him. It's like as if they know of the creatures around them and know which ones are the superior race.

Kiba growls at the Locust who actually laugh a sickening laugh which makes a chill go up everyone's spines.

"Calm down Kiba. We need to figure out a strategy on how to escape from here and report back to the Village. They're going to need to find out about these...things before it's too late" whispered Kurenai but she notices Shino who seems to be looking around the room, almost lost. "What's wrong Shino?"

"I don't see Hinata with us."

Kiba and Kurenai look aroung the cell to see that Shino's 'keen' observation is true. Hinata isn't in the cell with them.

"Did they put her in a different cell?" wondered Kiba out loud.

Shino shakes his head as a negative. "That is illogical. If Hinata was captured as well, she would have been placed in the same cell as us. The only conclusion I can come up with is that she somehow escaped from 'them'" he said, referring to the Locust while he glances at the two guarding their cell.

"Then that means that she's back at the Village. Tsunade is probably getting a retrieval team to save us as we speak" said Kiba with a confident grin.

Kurenai doesn't look convinced and it's not sure that it's because of Hinata actually escaping or because of the idea that Tsunade would actually send a retrieval team for them. Without even knowing, she involuntarily places her cuffed hands on her stomach.

Suddenly, the door for the cell opens and one of the Cyclops enter and points its weapon towards the open door.

 **"Oouut"** it ordered in bad English but the Ninja and dog comply and get up to walk out to the door. Shino helps Kiba to walk since the Inuzuka can still feel his injuries hurting him while Shino and Kurenai are holding their looks of pain better than he is. Impressive for Kurenai because she still has a hole in her shoulder but she guesses that it didn't damage anything bad since if it did, she would most likely died of blood loss at this rate. That doesn't stop the itching burns she can occassionly feel from the wound that she's guessing is slowly getting infected for having not been treated yet. She'll need to find medical attention soon or she may lose her arm.

When they leave the hallway of the dungeons, more of the creatures wait for them but these ones look a lot tougher than the ones in the dungeons who push them forward towards the armoured ones. Some chuckle as Kiba and Shino fall on their stomachs and two lift them back up to their feet, nor caring if they hurt them in the process. As they are guided down several hallways, Team 8 see many similar creatures about, some small, some big and even some that look like ticks found in their hair. What really got them scared is when they look out a window and see a Brumak roar with all of its might.

 _"T-This is l-like one of those horror movies!"_ thought Kiba who is on the verge of wetting himself.

Shino has beads of sweat drippping down his face at the sight of such creatures.

 _"There's more of them than I thought. There's a lot of different species which look quite bothersome._

thought Shino. He suddenly falls to the floor due to seeing a Corpser dig up right beside the Brumak and roar at it in a challenging manner. Before he can see them fight, he is pushed forward by one of the Palace Guards.

Several minutes later, they find themselves at the large doors of the throne room in the Nexus Palace. When the doors open, the team is thrown in by the Palace Guards, causing them to wince from the strain on their wounds.

"B-Basterds. I'll make ya pay for back" growled Kiba but he gets a kick to the stomach for his troubles. His body slides across the room towards the throne while everyone else follows the sliding Kiba. Kurenai and Shino notices a pair of people on the throne but before they can get a better view of them, they are brought down to their knees along with Kiba who is still in pain from the kick.

Looking up, they see a single throne of stone which has a male human on it who is wearing a deep red armour. The other is obviously female, due to the curves of her body that can be seen from the silk lavender battle kimono she's wearing. Getting a better look of her, their eyes widen in recognition on the woman who is sitting on the lap of the man.

"Hinata?" said Hinata out loud in surprise. She's not sure what's going on but she can guess that whatever it is, it isn't good.

"Hello Kurenai. Surprised?" asked Hinata in a way too sweet fashion. After her little fainting episode, she a full explanation from Naruto about everything. From his escape, the Locust, the Generals and even his future plans for the world. Of course, she found it quite shocking to know that such an army was just under her feet all along. And they've been underground for hundreds, if not thousands of years! At the end, he had asked her a simple yet scary question.

"Are you afraid of them? Do the Locust scare you?"

No. At first, they did but when she got to hear the history of them, she can't help but feel sorry for them. They are feared and misjudged creatures wjo more than once tried for peace and coexistance with the humans above but no matter who they want to, they were immediately attacked. That's mostly why the Locust have such a great disliking for everyone above ground. She openly admitted that she is still uneasy with them but says that she'll eventually warm up to them.

That was the right answer because Naruto then brought his lips down to her for a passionate kiss.

Now, she is sitting sideways on the lap of her man who is glaring down at everyone at their feet. Especially Kiba and Kurenai. Naruto isn't the only one who explained how his life has been going on while they were separated.

"Hinata, what's the meaning of this?" demanded Kurenai.

"I don't know why your getting angry. It's only fitting that I support my lover during his time of needs" said the Hyūga with a grin while she rubs Naruto's chin.

"Lover!? You are to be married to Sasuke and that's final!" shouted Kurenai as she gets up to her feet but a heavy pressure file the room, causing her to drop back down to her knees in a cold sweat.

"That marriage contract between Hinata Hyūga and Sasuke Uchiha has been officially, null and void" spoke Naruto with authority in his voice.

Team 8's leader brings back her nerves when the pressure leaves the room and she glares up at the man but her eyes widen when she recognizes the whisker marks and spikey blond hair. "N-Naruto?" she stuttered in shock.

Kiba and Shino look up at the man after her sudden declaration and they quickly recognize him as well but while Shino decides to keep quiet, Kiba doesn't.

"The Demon! Don't you dare touch Hin-" A Palace Guard shuts him up by grabbing the back of his skull and drives him face first down into the floor. It hisses angrily and takes a step back as Kiba tries to straighten out his thoughts and shake off his major headache.

"I'd watch your mouth dog before I decide to rip it out" growled Naruto towards the whimpering Inuzuka. His attempts to get into Hinata's pants don't exactly put him in a good light in his books which only adds to the bullying he use to do to him in the academy.

"If you don't me asking, what are these creatures Naruto? They look almost like a cross between humans and animals" asked Shino in curiosity but secretly, he is trying to get information to send back to the Village. His Aburama logic comes to the idea that while Naruto looks a lot more tougher than before, he guesses that his mentality is still as weak as before which should make it easy for him to get info out of the Jinchuriki.

Unfortunately for him, training with General Karn has made it so Naruto's mentality can never be questioned ever again.

"I'd love to tell ya Shino, I really would but that has to wait. First off, since you are all guests to my lovely abode..." he said, referring to the underground palace. "... I have to pay you back for your lovely hospitality during my temporary stay in Leaf. What kind of host would I be if I don't repay your kindness?" he asked with a grin that shows off his sharp fangs to the fearful trio and dog that seem to remember their 'hospitality' to Naruto.

"N-Now N-Naruto, there is no n-need to do t-that" Kurenai chuckled nervously. "W-We're all f-friends h-here."

Naruto's smirk seems to grow bigger in size when she says that and his blue eyes change from blue to blood red. "I must insist so I think we'll start off with... Kiba." Naruto's eyes look from the shaking Inuzuka to his partner who whimoers beside him. "And his mutt of course."

He whistled a strange tune and a few seconds later, the sounds of small pitter-patters fill can be heard from the ceiling and rafters. Everyone but Naruto looks up to see the source of the noise and their eyes widen at the sight of small, jittery dog-like creatures scaling down off the walls and ceiling. Soon, they end up at the side of their master, some crouching, others snarling and others sniffing the air.

"Unlike you Kiba, I am a leader of my own pack as well as a king. These little guys are my pack and they will fight, bleed and die for me. My own little shadows but I like to call them Wretches" spoke Naruto while he scratches the chin of one of the Wretches which seems to actually purr in content. "Good thing you guys got here because its dinner time for these guys and I think I know what's for dinner" he finished with a evil chuckle as he looks over at the very frightened Kiba.

The Wretches around Naruto and Hinata are different than the normal breed of them. They're slightly taller than the normal ones and what little body armour they have are painted a colour red to show everyone that they are the elite pack who are in direct command of the king himself.

"Naruto, stop this! You're a Shinobi from Leaf for crying gout loud! Show some decency!" yelled Kurenai in panic when the Wretches slowly crawl their way towards Kiba and Akamaru.

Hinata narrows her eyed at her 'sensei' for her words. _"That bitch actually has the nerve to say that after she wanted me to whore myself out to the spoiled nephew?"_

Naruto loses his cold smirk and smiles gently while he rubs the top of Hinata's hair when he sees Hinata glare at Kurenai with a hint of killing intent. She actually looks like she's struggling to not get up and kill the Genjutsu Mistress herself.

"Decency? Why, I don't know the meaning of the word" he said playfully before clicking his fingers with the sound seemingly echo off the walls of the room.

Immediately, the Wretches throw themselves at Kiba and Akamaru with hunger in their eyes. Moving his aching body to his feet, Kiba turns and makes a run for the large doors while also leaving his partner to yelp in pain as he is torn apart. Kiba doesn't make it halfway across the room because the Wretches can move and climb fast. Two jump on a pillar and go from pillar to pillar before one lunges at Kiba, taking him off his feet while also taking a deep bite into his neck.

All Shino and Kurenai can do is stay kneeling and close their eyes and try their best to block out the screams and choking from their comrade before silence fills the room. The Wretches return back to the side of their king and queen with what looks to be bloody smiles.

"That.. was... satisfying" surprisingly said Hinata with a happy smile. She even rubs the top of a Wretches head who rubs against her palm affectionately.

"I think he likes you" commented Naruto with a smile when he sees Hinata tend to a Wretch with no worry or fear. Looking away from Hinata, he glances at Shino who jerks from having hos eyes on him. "Your next Shino."

"N-Naruto, t-this is i-illogical. Killing u-us w-will make you l-look b-bad to the V-Village. T-They will t-truly see y-you as a D-Demon" stuttered Shino for once, his stoic personality breaking after hearing Kiba's gruesome death.

"See me as a Demon? Shino, you have me all wrong" chuckled Naruto. He suddenly stops and glares down at him as pulses of Demonic Chakra seeps out of him. Shino and Kurenai look up in horror as an image of a massive Nine Tail Demon Fox appears behind Naruto and glares down at them with its mouth open to show off its many sharp teeth.

 **"I'm already a Demon."**

Shino tries to make a run for it like Kiba but the Palace Guard behind him grabs his shoulder to keep him on his knees and pulls out a syringe that contains a glowing yellow liquid. Hinata notices how it's the same liquid that she saw under the bridge when she arrived. The Palace Guard stabs it into Shino's neck and everyone watches as the yellow liquid sinks into the bug-user.

The effects are instantaneous as Shino starts to spasm wildly while blood leaks out of his ears, mouth, nose and eyes. Kurenai gasps when Shino collaspes onto the floor on his back with a thud. Not a second later, his stomach suddenly explodes, covering a nearby Kurenai with blood and gore.

"Funny thing about Imulsion. It makes a clean and powerful energy source while also keeping its acidic and flammable properties" told Naruto, wrapping a arm around Hinata's shoulder who happily leans against him. With Shino dead, he brings his attention to the last pain in the ass in the former Team 8. "Now, what do I do with you?"

Tears state to pool around Kurenai's eyes as she looks up at her captives in untold fear and mercy. Not once in her life has she imagine that she would be in such a situation. Being the prisoner to the Demon Brat as well as her own student. What were the odds?

"P-Please..."

"Excuse me? I didn't quite catch that. Speak up" said Naruto with a cold smirk. Of course he did hear it with his enchance senses but seeing one of the many who made Glenlivet a loving hell really is a nice feeling. Makes butterflies flutter in his stomach at the sight of her fear.

"P-Please d-dont kill m-me. H-Have mercy" she sobbed out to her captives. It's true since she found out just a week ago and told Asuma, her secret fiance about it and he was ecstatic at the chance of being a father.

"And why should he?" asked Hinata as she narrows her eyes.

"I'm p-pregnant."

This surprises the Hyūga woman as she never heard of this before while Naruto merely raises a brow in slight interest.

"Oh? And who's the unlucky fool who got you knocked up?" he asked.

She ignores the jab and answers him. "Asuma."

"Aaahhh, the old monkey's son. You two did look quite chummy with each other whenever I saw you two together."

"P-Please... show mercy" begged Kurenai.

Naruto doesn't look like he cares since training with bloodthirsty Locust for five years of his life has killed a lot of his humanity. Thinking, he turns to his new lover who is looking at her former sensei with indifference "Your faith shall be decided by Hinata" he told the shaking Kurenai while he pats Hinata on the shoulder.

Hinata looks at him with confusion but she understands by the serious look he has.

 _"I won't be weak. Not anymore. I'll stand by Naruto's side through this all"_

she thought before she looks down and can help but inwardly smirk at the hopeful look on the woman's face who seems to expect to be let free.

Don't think so.

"She has shown no remorse after your unfair arrest and has tried many times to force me to give up on you. She even used threats if I didn't. During the announcement of my force to be marriage with Sasuke, she has never tried do help me in my plight. In fact, she was pushing me towards it. As well as that, she never once helped me with the Kiba's constant sexual harassments and worse of all, she tried to get me to sleep with the Daimyo's nehpew in hopes to do good for the Village." The more she spoke, the more nervous Kurenai gets and the more angry Naruto becomes.

"I believe there's only one suitable punishment for her. Death" she said with a cold smirk that shouldn't belong on her face. Kurenai widens her eyes at Hinata in shock and betrayal. She knows of Hinata's sudden bad attitude after Naruto's arrest and disappearance but to actually kill her and her child! Even Naruto looks surprised at the sentence but it changed into a proud and loving grin. He wraps his arms around her waist and hugs her with a small chuckle while ignoring Kurenai's sudden screams and shouts.

"You fucking backstabing bitch! After everything I did for you and you betray me and your Village for the Demon! You really are a Demon Whore!"

Hinata smiles and hugs Naruto back like as if her former sensei isn't screaming for her death. After theirnlittlr moment, both bring back their sttantion to Kurenai who is out of breath from her ranting and has two Palace Guards holding her up by her arms.

"I've always wanted a way to get back at the old man for lying through all my life and what better way than kill his son's wife and his grandchild. Literally killing two things with one stone" he said with a cold smirk, he red eyes glow an sickening blood red. "Take her to Karn and tell him he can feed her to the Shibboleth" he ordered but Hinata looks at him wierdly which he guesses is because he spoke in the language of Locust. He makes a note to have Karn teach her on the language since his future queen won't look good in the Locust eyes if she can't even speak their language.

The Palace Guards drag Kurenai away, even as she continues to yell and curse Naruto and Hinata. When the doors shut, Naruto looks at Hinata with a hint of worry. "Are you alright Hinata?" A lot of stuff did happen but he's happy to see Hinata smile up at him, quenching all doubts in his mind.

"Sorry if I made you worry. They deserved what they got and more. Even now, they believe that theyanre the good guys in the world and it just sickens me" she said with a dark scowl.

The Palace Guards who are by the entrance swore that they saw an image of Queen Myrrah suddenly replace Hinata before returning to normal.

Naruto smiles and kisses her with passion, something she happily returns with vigor. After a minute of kissing, they break apart. "I love you" he whispered into her ear.

She smiles and leans her mouth to his own ear. "And I love you too, my king."

Before anything else can be said or done, the doors open and in walks a Drone Scout who is in a hurry to get to the king. It kneels at the bottom of the steps and immediately tells the bad news.

 **"Myy Kiiinng, Waavee hasss beeen attacked"**

Naruto's happy mode quickly dies at the news of one of the few places that have people who respect him get attacked. "Why dares to attack Wave Country!? he demanded to the Drone as out but he has a good idea on who it is.

 **"Leeaaf."**

He dismisses the Drone and gently takes Hinata off his lap and grabs his sword and ties it around his back. Before he turns to the direction of the doors Hinata gets up.

"Let me come as well" she asked, wanting to fight alongside her love.

Naruto looks at her and smiles softly. "Sorry my love but this battle isn't for you. You must first have some experience with fighting with the Locust before coming out with us. I'll have Skorge and Karn train you while I'm gone" he told her the best she can to understand that she needs to be prepared to fight with lots of numbers on her side who all wield weapons that can kill her if she accidentally gets in the way.

Hinata frowns but nods her head. "Fine but come back safe. I don't want you to do something reckless and get yourself hurt."

Naruto grabs his chest in fake agony while acting as if he's crying, something he hasn't done in a long time.

"Me, reckless? I've never heard such a insult in my entire life and I've been called a Demon child" he said with a pout, earning himself a playful slap to his armoured chest by Hinata who titles at his antics.

Before he leaves, she gives him a peck on the lips.

"For good luck."

Smiling, Naruto leaves but once he leaves the throne room, his happy smile changes with a look of a warrior who is in the need to kill something.

The amount of killing intent he's releasing is making the Palace Guards nervous. The only time they saw him that mad was when a foolish grub challenged him to a fight for the title of King of the Locust Horde.

All that's left of the grub is a bloody stain on the wall that is still there.

 **( Great Naruto Bridge )**

"What is the world coming to? A awesome bridge like that and they name it after the Demon" spat out a Leaf Chunin as he looks over the large bridge they are guarding. Along with him are three more Chunin who's sole duty is to make sure nobody gets in or out of the Village without a higher up's permission.

"I know what you mean. I can't wait till they finally call it the 'Great Uchiha Bridge'. It has a better ring to it" remarked a second Chunin.

"I concur" said a cold voice behind the two distracted Chunin. Standing behind them is a large figure who is wearing a full black cloak that is doing a good job at hiding his appearance. Except for the blood red gauntlets and boots. The other two Chunin notice the man's sudden arrival and jump back to get distance on him. The other two Chunin aren't so lucky when they find their torsos detach from their lower body after the cloaked man swung his large and dangerous sword.

The remaining Chunin pull out kunai to fight the stranger but both look nervous since eye did kill two of their comrades in a second. In their minds, they are trying to think of ways on how he got so close to them without them seeing or sensing him coming.

"The Leaf have gotten lazy since i left. What a pity. It'll make killing you less of a challenge" spoke the cloaked man as he bring his full attention to the two remaining Chunin. He lifts his sword over his left shoulder while ignoring the blood that is dripping down the handle to his cloak and gauntlet.

"Kumiko, make a run back to the Village and call for reinforcements! I'll hold him off while while you're gone" ordered the male of the Chunin.

"Are you sure you can hands him? He seems strong" she said with uncertainty but the male glares back at her in annoyance.

"Just go! I got this" he said, determined. She nods and makes a dash down the bridge towards the under siege Village of Wave.

However, she stops dead in her tracks when the cloaked man blurs in front of her, his cloak billowing in the wind almost ominously. Before she can move, his hand grabs her neck and lifts her up in a good show of strength. Kumiko grabs his gauntlet and swings her legs at an attempt to kick him but it all fails due to his armour.

"Kumiko!" shouted the other Chunin who lost track of the man before he hears Kumiko struggle. He throws a kunai at the man's head with perfect accuracy and smirks at the thought of victory.

Only for his kunai to sink into the back of Kumiko's head.

"NOOO!" he shouted in horror.

"Arrogance. You believed you could harm me while I had your comrade hostage? You're definitely a Leaf Nin alright" chuckled the stranger before he drops the woman's body without a care.

"I'll fucking kill you! Fire Style: Fire Bullets!" exclaimed the Chunin who spits out ten bullets of fire towards the man.

"I'd like to see you try. Water Style: Water Bomb Jutsu" said the man who surprises the Chunin by flying through one-handed hand seals with ease and spits out a large ball of water. The moment the bullets of fire touch the ball of water, they hiss into steam. The water ball cleanly hits the Chunin in the chest and immediately upon impact, it explodes in a violent explosion of water, tearing away his Chunin vest as well as bits of his skin and flesh.

The man walks towards the fallen Chunin who can merely look up at the assailant. "W-Who are you?" he choked out while spitting out some water.

"You'll be dead in a second so there's no point telling you."

The man's hand spark with lightning and points his hand towards the drenched Chunin who widens his eyes and before he can beg for his life, the lightning reaches out and touches him. He screams in untold pain as the lightning bounces off his body and the nearby puddle of water. The man cancels his Lightning Chakra Manipulation and smirks at the smoking carcass. Whistling out to the forest, Locust march out to the open. Some drag away the bodies in case someone spots them nearby.

The man takes off his hood to show Naruto with a grin as he eyes the thirty Locust troops around him. Different versions of Drones from Cyclops and Bolters await his orders. Behind them to provide cover fire are four Boomers who are there to mostly cause confusion in the battlefield. There are also two Kantus since their rapid fire and Ink Grenades can prove useful, as well as their screams that can motivate the Drones to fight, even with serious injuries.

Letting out a hiss, Naruto turns to head down the bridge before he sees the plaque. "So they named the bridge after me. Naruto, the Hero of Wave" he read out to himself. "Looks like I'll be saving it one more time."

 **( Wave Country - Town Centre )**

In the town centre stands a large podium with six hanging ropes in loops. They are currently hung around the necks of six of the town's civilians with three of them being Tsunami, Inari and Tazuna. The reason for this is because they are the largest supporters for Naruto and biggest haters to the Leaf so they are ending made an example.

Standing around the raised podium are the other civilians in the town who can just watch as the six are going to hang. Some tried to stop them but the Nin surrounding the podium are holding everyone back from trying to interfere with the execution. Two of the Shinobi so happen to be the duo, Izumo and Kotetsu.

"Monsters! You're all fucking monsters!"

"Why are you doing this!?"

"Don't kill them! Please!"

"People of Wave, these criminals have been convicted for keeping S-Class details from the Leaf, therefore they shall be sentenced to death" declared a Jonin on top of the podium.

"Liars! You scum invade our country and expect us to believe that bull!?"

"Leaf can burn in hell for all we care!"

"Killers! Traitors! Scum!"

"Silence!" roared the Jonin who used his killing intent to silence the crowd. "The execution will now commence." He nods to the executioner who nods back and grabs the lever to release the floors underneath the six people.

"Stop! Let my son go, he has nothing to do with this!" cried and begged Tsunami while Tazuna glares and curses at the Leaf Nin and Inari sobs away in fear of death.

Before the executioner can go through with it, a loud bang fills the air. Silence envelops the town as nobody makes a move and after what feels like hours but is actually seconds, the executioner collapses onto his side with a hole in his chest.

Then all hell broke loose.

Wave citizens all disperse with shouts and screams of terror while the Leaf Nin tense up for a fight.

"What was that!?" shouted a Chunin who's head jerks back from a sudden bullet to the head, courtesy of a sniper that is hiding in the church tower at the other side of the town. The Nin either widen their eyes or gasp when Locust start walking our of street corners and alleyways.

A gust of wind causes the Jonin on the podium to cross his arms across his face. The wind stops but he feels something cold and hard against the back of his neck.

"Bang" whispered Naruto before he pulls the trigger to his Boltok Pistol and blows a hole through the Jonin's neck. Dismissing the corpse, he unsheathes his sword and with one swing, he slices off the ropes.

"Big Bro?" muttered Inari when he recognizes the spikey blond hair and whisker marks on his hero's face.

"Wow, look at you. You're not a runt anymore" said Naruto with a smirk as he rubs the top of the teen's head.

Tsunami and Tazuna look at him in surprise since they didn't expect him to come to their rescue yet again. They are even more surprised by his threatening appearance.

"Now go. I don't want anyone hit in the crossfire" he told them while pointing towards the direction of their home. "There's two will guard you while I'm gone." The family looks behind them to see who Naruto is referring to. Two Drones stand behind them with Hammerbursts at the ready. Of course, they don't feel exactly safe in their company but if Naruto can vouch for them, then they can at least trust his opinion. They all run off towards their home while the Drones follow them.

Naruto sees two Chunin running behind them to get to the group so he appears between them in a burst of speed, surprising the Chunin. One of them finds Naruto's swore in his stomach while the other one can only take a step back before Naruto impales him with a spear of fire that erupts from his fist.

The Leaf Nin notice their position with a small army of creates at one side with the imposing blond at the other.

"Wait a second, isn't that Naruto?" asked Izumo who recognizes the whisker marks on the blond.

A Jonin notices as well and grins. "Change of plans! Capture the Kyūbi and bring him back to Leaf! Lady Hokage has promised a large reward for the ones who retrieve the Demon!"

Smirking, Naruto raises his blade up high and impales it into the floor. A shock wave eruots from his blade, shaking the floor underneath everyone that they have to use Chakra ron stick to it and whoever didn't, found themselves on the floor. Nearby buildings, as well as the podium collapse from being so close to the epicentre of the mini earthquake. The Locust are easily standing due to living underground with uneven and dangerous floors that make the shaking floor easy for them to handle. When the earthquake stops, Naruto grins when he sees that a lot of the Nin are looking uneasy.

 **"ATTACK!"**

The Locust roar and begin to fire their weapons at the Leaf Nin who are taken by surprise from the weaponry. A wave of Nin fall to the barrage of bullets before they jump apart in different directions.

"Earth Style: Earth Spikes Jutsu!"

Spikes of rock rise from the floor and impale three Drones in their chest. The Jonin sensing something behind him, pulls out a kunai and spins one his heel in a second. The kunai breaks from contact against three Boltok's armour and covers his face with his other arm to block the incoming punch that breaks through his block and hits him into a wall. The Bolter takes a shot but misses when the Jonin replaces himself with a log. Said Jonin is now on the building overhead the Bolter which is looking around for him. He pulls back his arm to throw a kunai to the Locust's head but shouts out a silent scream when he is shot in the back. His body falls off the building and lands beside the Bolter which looks at him before walking away to find someone else to kill.

"Damn it! There's just no end to them!" complained another Jonin who finishes cutting down a Drone with his katana. Thinking his day can't get any worse, a Grenadier runs at him. The Jonin sees him and prepares for a close-quarter fight but what he doesn't expect is for the Grenadier to shoot at him with its Gnasher Shotgun. "GAAHHH!" yelled the Jonin who falls on his back and grasps what use to be his right arm. He continues to yell until the Grenadier has enough and shoves the end of its weapon in his mouth. The Jonin can only look up at it in horror as the Grenadier pulls the trigger and effectively, blows his head off. It roars in victory until a kunai ends up at the side of its head, killing it.

At one side, a group of Chunin and Jonin are fighting off a group of Locust.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" a Jonin yelled before spitting out a fireball that hits the group of Drones and Cyclops who all scream out in pain as they are cooked alive.

 **"Boom."**

Before the group can turn around to look at the source of the deep voice, two explosive rounds explode right beside them. Three Shinobi and a Kunoichi explode in a mass of blood and limbs. A Chunin Kunoichi lands on her back and grabs her bleeding stump that use to be her leg and cries. She cries and begs for someone to help her but her comrades have left her alone with the two Boomers. The large Locust march down the street towards the direction they saw the Nin go. One silences the Kunoichi's cries by crushing her skull, seemingly not even noticing what it just did.

"Retreat! Fall back to the Village!" ordered the last living Jonin who runs towards the bridge along with seven other Chunin.

"What about the Demon?" asked another Chunin who runs alongside the Jonin.

"We'll have to bring reinforcements from Leaf but at least, we now know where its hiding but his army of Demons could pose as a problem."

As they reach to the end of the bridge that connects to Fire Country, they notice two large shadows that are hiding in the fog.

"Who the hell is that?" growled the Jonin, having enough problems as it is. Only for his eyes to widen when the shadows step out of the fog to show two more Locust. These Locust are the same size as the Boomers but are wearing a flat-top helmet to protect themselves from head damage. And just like Boomers, they are wielding weapons of death.

 **"Grind."**

In of their hands are Mulchers which are portable turrets that are currently spreading bullets after bullets into the Leaf Nin.

"Earth Style: Rock Wall Jutsu!" exclaimed the Jonin who finishes his hand signs and slams his palms onto the floor, making a wall of rock to grow out of the floor of the bridge. It works for a few seconds before it starts to crumble from the damage of having so much bullets hit it. By the time the Grinders run out of ammo, all theirs left is a broken wall and smears of blood and flesh that use to be the Nin.

Back in town, five Chunin are fighting against Naruto himself, unaware to the fact that they are the last of the Leaf Nin in the entire country. They all look tired and sore except for Naruto who is grinning away at them with not a single scratch on him or his armour. In his left hand is a bloody broadsword which has come to meet with around ten other Chunin and two Jonin who foolishly thought that they could take him out by themselves.

They were all proven wrong.

"How the hell is the Demon brat this strong? Wasn't he suppose to be weak?" exclaimed a Chunin with a scar going down his face.

Everyone feels a shudder go up their spines when Naruto smirks which shows his fangs while one so happen to have a bit of blood dripping off of it. Along with his glowing red slit eyes and the killing intent that is rolling off of him like waves, it just further proves to them that he is the Kyūbi in human form.

"Anyone can change after five years. I just changed for the better while you and the rest of that rotting Village have gotten weak" chuckled Naruto.

Izumo and Kotetsu grit their teeth in frustration since it's obvious to them that Naruto is a lot stronger than any of them and are both thinking of making a runner to the Village. Before they can, a Chunin to their left starts to fly through hand seals.

"Earth Style: Mud Slide Jutsu!" The floor liquefies and heads towards Naruto as a wave of mud. A second Chunin goes through her own hand signs and shoots a bolt of lightning at the wave, making it a lot more dangerous and the third Chunin runs around the wave to attack the blond if the two Jutsus fail. The large wave of lightning-enhanced mud threatens to swallow Naruto whole if it isn't for him lifting his sword up over himself and bringing it down as it's about to hit. The wave splits apart and flows past the Locust King and through it all, he doesn't even blink.

"B-but... how?" stutter a Chunin in fear while he takes a few steps back.

"How? I'm just that awesome, that's how" Naruto answered. His ears twitch and without even looking, he spins his blade to hold it backwards and drives it back to impale the Chunin who thought he had the drop on him. He swings his sword again but to throw the corpse off of his sword which just so happens to land right in front of the other four Chunin.

"Screw this! I'm out" yelled a Chunin who turns to make a run for it.

"Coward! Don't run, we can win this!" shouted the Kunoichi. Izumo and Kotetsu glance at each other and wonder if they should follow the man's lead.

"Honestly, I think he made the smart move. Sadly, the results aren't any difference." Naruto's enhanced eyes can clearly see through the forestry and he watches as the Chunin loses his head after straight into the blade of a Butcher which a Drone is using.

"Water Style: Starch Syrup Binding Rope!" yelled Izumo who spits out a high-viscosity water rope. Kotetsu summons his edge blade and runs at Naruto in hopes to skewer him. The other Chunin holds two kunai in a reverse grip and follows Kotetsu.

The water rope wraps around Naruto's left arm and tightens. Izumo smirks because all he has to do is pull and the Demon will lose his arm. However, his plan changes when Naruto conducts Lightning Chakra into his arm which connects to the rope of water and conducts off of it. Before he can candle the Jutsu, the lightning reaches him and shocks him, causing him to scream in pain. He falls to the floor in pain, unable to move due to the lightning messing up with his nervous system.

Kotetsu swings his sword but Naruto counters with his own. The other Chunin charges but Naruto sees her so he kicks off Kotetsu and swings at the Kunoichi. She quickly replaces herself with a log which find itself cut in half. Before she can try again, Naruto throws his sword at her and impales her through the chest and through a tree.

Cracking his neck and crunching his knuckles, Naruto grins at the two remaining Chunin, one still on the floor. "Come on. I've got all day."

 _"We can't win. We can't fight this... Demon!"_ thought Kotetsu who is starting to fear for his life. He puts a hand into his weapons pouch and grabs what he needs. He pulls out three smoke bombs and throws them at the floor. A large cloud of smoke erupts and covers Kotetsu and Izumo and Naruto who finds it just annoying. He pulses his Chakra which blows away the smoke to show Kotetsu and Izumo gone.

"The hunt's on."

Three miles away, Kotetsu is jumping from tree to tree with his friend on his shoulder.

"Damn, I never thought the best would get so strong" said Kotetsu. Izumo can't reply since he is still feeling the paralyzing effects of Naruto's lightning but he nods his head to show his agreement but winces at the struggle of doing so.

They land on another tree branch, only for it to fall when an invisible blade made from wind cuts it off. Moving fast, Kotetsu jumps off of it and throws a kunai with wire wrapped around the end if it. The kunai sticks into another branch and he swings to the floor while still holding Izumo. Both land to their feetnalthough, Izumo does it with difficulty.

"Hello boys, miss me?" asked Naruto in a mocking tone, big grin on his face as well as his sword back on his back.

"How? We had a head start on you?" said Kotetsu with wide eyes.

"You're talking to the guy who got away from ANBU when he was ten" deadpanned the blond.

"Fucking brat. Why didn't you just stay the same and continue being the Village whipping boy!"

This time, Naruto loses all bloodthirsty humour and instead, releases his Chakra. Izumo and Kotetsu are blown back when a pillar of blood red Chakra erupts and pierces the sky above. Nearby trees are blown from the force and even the wind seems to be trying to get away from the foul Chakra.

 **"Big mistake."**

And that's when Kotetsu, Izumo and five miles worth of land in Wave Country disappears off the face of the earth.

Page 21 of 21


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy.**

 **( Wave Country )**

"Big bro!"

After taking care of the annoyances, Naruto runs back to Wave to see the aftermath of the fighting. Scattered all over the town square are the bodies of Leaf Nin and Locust alike. From what he can count, he lost around 13 Drones of different types, a Boomer and a unlucky Kantus which looks like it went through a shredder. No Leaf Nin survived and from the looks of pain and horror on their faces, they died suffering something in which makes him feel all warm and tingly inside at the sight of so many of the basterds dead. There were a few destroyed buildings but that's mostly because of the Jutsus that the Leaf Nin used, not caring where or who they hit with them. Luckily, there seems to be no major damage to the populace.

Some of the surviving Locust are now piling up the corpses to burn while some have left for the outskirts of the town to make sure there are no more threats. A few snipers and the two Grinders should be enough to handle any moderate threat to them.

Funny enough, the populace is now outside with most watching the strange creatures while some of the men are actually helping the Locust move the bodies since they aren't showing any hostilities but an occasional snarl or growl but that's natural since they are creatures of hate.

Arriving, he was met with a hug from Inari who is in tears.

Chuckling, he pats the top of his head, affectionately. "Hey there squirt. Good to see you're still fighting a good fight" he said with a grin which only gets wider when Inari looks up at his slit eyes with annoyance in his own.

"I ain't no squirt!" he denied with an awful lot of drama.

Naruto looks down at the teen with wide eyes, like as if someone just told him that the Leaf are self-rightous and honourable. "Kid, you should feel honoured. Five years ago, I thought of you as a runt. I'd consider it a promotion." Inari pouts as he chuckles and pats him on the head on last time. Behind Inari, Naruto can see Tazuna and Tsunami walk up to him.

"Damn kid, what do I have to do to get those sort of guns?" asked Tazuna while glancing to the visible muscles that can be seen after Naruto took off his gauntlets to get some fresh air to his skin.

"Spend eight hours of training, every day for the next five years. I almost died a few times but hey, it's worth the risk" he said, enjoying the look of horror on Tazuna's face at the mention of his training. Luckily, that's only the light version of it. He doesn't want to traumatize the old guy with stories if his own personal hell that doesn't include Leaf.

"I think I'll stick with being fat" grunted Tazuna while smacking his round stomach to emphasise. Before Naruto can comment, Tsunami suddenly jumps him and wraps her arms around his neck in a tight embrace.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, than-..." she repeated to the hero of her country and son as Naruto pats her on the back. He understands that tit must have been tough on her mentality at almost having herself and her family killed. The onslaught of human and Locust alike probably just increased her worries and stress. So, he let's her cry on his shoulder while everyone nearby start to cheer and applaude for their hero.

"Our hero has returned!"

"Screw the Leaf!"

"Three cheers for Wave's Hero!"

Naruto chuckles in amusement as he enjoys everyone's antics.

"Big bro, what are they?" asked Inari a bit nervously while pointing to the Locust who are all ignoring the cheers to continue with their work. Two piles of corpses have been made and two Flame Grenadiers walk up and torch the piles of bodies.

"That, my little squirt is the Locust and Dave's newest security detail" he said, earning confused and worried looks from the nearby populace. "Do not fret, they are harmless. Well, as long as you don't tempt them." A man jumps back when a Boomer walks by him and snarls.

"I'm not sure..." said Tazuna while giving a group of Drones an uneasy glance.

"You don't have anymore Samurai to protect you and who's to say that Leaf won't send more Nin to see why everything has gotten quiet all of a sudden? They aren't gonna hurt ya so I'd be happy if I were you" said Naruto while lightly patting Tazuna on the back. Lightly for him still being enough to make Tazuna wince from the throbbing pain in his back.

"If you say so..." murmured Tsunami in a unsure tone.

The next few hours are spent with everyone cleaning the corpses and debris while Tazuns begins to fix the damage with a team of volunteers while the Locust help with heavy lifting. The work was done quicker with the help of the Locust who can all carry several tons of weight each. Except for Boomers who can carry almost triple the amount of a Drone. While that was going on, Tazuna and his family kept asking Naruto questions about his life during the past five years, how he met the Locust and questions revolving the Locust Horde.

He of course, obliged them but not before sending a Drone to bring reinforcements in case the Leaf or any other Village gets the bright idea and invade. An hour later, several holes formed around the town and one hundred Locust soldiers crawled out to defend their objective. They all rank up from the lowest grub to a Elite Theron Guard with a few explosive Tickers for which they buried alive to make mines. Several Snipers situate themselves on rooftops and towers and Kantus and Elite Theorn Guards order around the troops to get into strategic spots.

Around seven o'clock, Taxuns returned home from working on the reconstruction of the destroyed buildings and saw Naruto chatting along with his daughter and grandson.

Naruto sees the elderly man enter and notices his tired eyes and immediately figures out that something is wrong. "What's wrong old man?"

Ignoring Naruto's comment, Tazuna speaks. "We're in a bit of a bind. Those Leaf basterds killed off our Daimyo and if we don't find a new one soon, trouble will come to us."

"That's a bother but with my troops here, nobody is gonna invade anytime soon, unless they want to fall into a death trap" said Naruto, trying to ease Tazuna's worries.

"I know that but chaos is going on all over the country. We need someone to rule and calm the residents before something drastic happens" told Tazuna with a sigh.

"You mean riots" stated Naruto who gets a simple nod from Tazuna.

"I know! Why not have big bro become Daimyo?" asked Inari like as if it's the simplest answer in the world. He frowns when Naruto folds his arms and shakes his head.

"Sorry Inari but that can't happen. I'm already busy leading my Locust Army and becoming a Daimyo would just interrupt my plans and I can't have that now." Inari deflates from Naruto's answer but perks up when he speaks up again.

"But I do have someone in mind who could fit the roll well."

 **( Konoha - Hokage Office - 2 Days Later )**

"Is there any news from our forces in Wave country?" Tsunade asked her assistant, Shizune who shakes her head as a negative.

"No word as of yet. Could there have been a chance that they've been defeated?"

Tsunade shake shakes her head. "That's impossible. Wave country only has a few Samurai at best. The force I sent should have been enough to capture the country. I'm just wondering why I haven't gotten a message from them yet" remarked Tsunade in confusion.

"They haven't called in because they're all dead." Tsunade and Shizune look over to the open window to see Jiraiya sitting on it with a serious face.

"Dead? How could they have died? I gave them a simple mission to capture a small weak country and they still failed?" yelled Tsunade in disbelief.

Jiraiya sighs to himself, knowing that what he's gonna say next will most likely tip her over the edge but she needs to know this. "It wasn't Wave who killed them but Demons." Both master and apprentice stare at the Toad Sannin with wide eyes and actually have to study him for any deceit.

"You can be serious" asked Tsunade but Jiraiya grimly nods his head in confirmation.

"Sadly, I am. My spy in Wave told me about a couple dozens Demons in different shapes and sizes appearing and killing off all of our Nin. They left no survivors and they did a god job at making sure of that. However, what gets me worried is their leader" he said, getting a raise eyebrow from Tsunade.

"Apparently, Demons have taken over the country we wanted to take for ourselves and we most likely initiated a war and that's what you're worried about?" asked Tsunade while trying her best to keep her rage in. News have probably spread to the other Villages about Leaf's attempt on Wave and they're all most likely preparing to retaliate.

"You'd be interested if you knew that the one leading them is human."

Tsunade and her assistant lose their train of though after hearing that piece of information. _"A human leading Demons? That's not a happy thought."_ thought Tsunade.

"He could still be a Demon in human skin but I'd keep my guard up in case of anything" told Jiraiya with a shrug.

"Did you get a description of the human?" asked the Slug Sannin with a hint of hope. If she can find whoever that person is and capture them, it would make things so much easier. Hell, they might even get control over the army Jiraiya says is so terrible.

"Sorry but I didn't get a description but I do know that they're male. My spy was on a rush to send me the message since the writing was scriggly at best. My contact has gotten silent since then so he's either laying low or..."

"He was killed off" finished Tsunade who folds her fingers togethor and leans her chin on them.

"Lady Tsunade, you must bring this up to the Council. They must know of the development of the attack force as well as the Demon threat" said Shizune.

As much as she wants to say no, Tsunade can't deny the fact that the Council needs to know. This sort of thing is too big for her to simply brush under the rug.

"You do know that they'll want to send off more people to Wave in order to retake it" told Jiraiya, knowing full well what the Elders will want to do.

"We won't try anything as of now. We've lost enough Ninja so far and I don't want to see anymore casualties."

"Good.'Oh yea, before I forget, this came for you" said Jiraiya, standing up and pulls a letter from his back pocket. He hands it to Tsunade who looks at it and immediately notices the Fire Daimyo's Royal imprint on the letter. She opens it and reads it before her eyes slightly widen before a smirk graces her lips.

"What is it?" asked her apprentice who is curious about what's in the letter.

Tsunade turns the letter around to show the other two occupants what it is. "It's a party invitation from the Fire Daimyo himself. He's getting a party togethor in honour of his deceased nephew and he is inviting every other Lord and Noble in the country. This could really work in our favour."

"Work? How?" asked Shizune.

"This party could be used for us to make a good impression on the other Nobles and Lords who could be kind enough to send missions our way. Leaders of other Villages will be there as well and we might get alliance agreements with them if we play our cards right" said the Sannin who sits back and thinks to herself on who should she bring as her guard detail.

All the while, another country is getting their invitation.

 **( Wave Country - Daimyo's Office )**

" *Sigh.* Why am I doing this again?" asked Hinata while she signs her signature on another parchment.

The last few days have been tiring. With her training sessions with Kantus and her studying of the Locust language and customs with Karn, she can feel her body ache and her mind throb. Not only that but she's been "happily" promoted to Daimyo by a certain blond who didn't want the job.

"Because you love me" answered the blond behind her who gives her a peck on the cheek for her hard work. He has taken off his armour and is now wearing a pair of loose black pants as well as a ash t-shirt with the Locust symbol on the back of it. Hinata turns her head to look back and smirks before giving him a kiss on the lips before she returns to her paperwork.

"I'd be more careful Naruto dear. My love can last only so long" she joked.

"That's a shame cause my love only lasts forever" purred Naruto in Hinata's ear. She blushes at his words and husky tone but before anything else can be done, a employee in the palace walks in through the doors which give a brief view of the Elite Theron Guards that are standing guard outside the office.

"Apologies for my interruptions but a letter has come from the Fire Daimyo himself" told the messenger who plants the letter on the desk before bowing and leaving in a hurry. Most likely because of the annoyed glare Naruto was sending his way.

"Well, that's a turn off. What does the message say?" he asked, moving to the other side of Hinata's desk.

Hinata giggles before she opens the letter and begins to read it. She soon frowns and hands it over to Naruto for him to read.

He takes it and skims through it with the more he reads, the higher his blond brow gets to his hairline. "Nephew?"

"The little pervert I was suppose to protect before General RAAM arrived" answered Hinata. Naruto scowls at the thought of another man even thinking of trying to get close to **HIS** lover.

After his merge with the Kyūbi two years ago, he has earned himself a lot of traits. One is his almost infinite amount of Demonic Chakra which he has somewhat full control over, his blue slit eyes and sharper canines. Another is his dedication over his mate. That kiss he gave her in the throne room wasn't jut for show and pleasure but a way to mix his scent with hers which is a way that Demons mark their mates.

"Little punk is lucky RAAM gave him a quick death or I would have given him a month or two of processing" growled the blond, causing Hinata to smile warmly at how overprotective he is but straightens herself out for business.

"So what are we going to do with the invitation? They just attacked Wave a few days ago so it could be a trap."

Naruto shakes his head negatively. "Not likely, everyone in Fire Country may be idiots but they aren't stupid enough to attack us again. Not anytime soon anyway. No, this is them trying to get back in their feet and with so many possible clients from the Nobles and Kages, it'd be too hard for them to not kiss ass for more money. And who knows, Gaara and Koyuki might be there" he said with a smile at the end at the idea of meeting the few people who stood up for him.

Hinata nods as she understands for what they are after. "What's our next move then?"

Naruto hums in thought for a moment before his eyes set on Hinata who suddenly finds herself blushing.

 _"Why do I feel so naked?"_

He suddenly grins similar to that of a predator.

"I think we should do some shopping."

 **( Fire Capital - One Week Later )**

"I'd like to thank everybody for coming to my nephew's funeral celebration. So please, drink and enjoy yourselves" announced the Fire Daimyo with a grin. In the large room in the Daimyo's palace are dozens of Nobles, rich businessmen and women and a few Kages and Daimyo's, two being Gaara and Koyuki. The ballroom is decorated to the fullest extent. Several tables full of many delectables from Fire Country and even foreign ones cover one side of the room.

"I don't like this" muttered Koyuki, taking a sip of her wine.

Beside her, Gaara nods in agreement while his siblings are talking with the Wind Daimyo. Most of the nobles, including himself and Koyuki know the real reason for the party. They know it isn't to mourn for the Daimyo's nephew but most likely for the Hokage and Daimyo to use the moment to kiss everyone's ass. Gaara knows that a lot of them aren't stupid enough to go with it but he can see a idiotic Nobles and business people eating up all of the Daimyo's words. Ignoring them, Gaara thinks about the latest report he got from his spies.

When he heard of the attack on Wave from Leaf, he was all for invading them. He was beyond furious at the Leaf for ignoring his warning.

However, before he could even get his army ready, a second report came in. It described Demonic-looking humanoids killing off all of the Leaf Nin while keeping the residents safe from harm. The only other information he got was that they were all led by a human in blood red armour.

The only reason the Kazekage doesn't go off and invade is because of two reasons.

One, he has no other info about the creatures or the leader other than that they are very brutal but efficient and that they use weaponry that not even Spring Country has.

The second reason is because they haven't harmed anyone but people with hostile intentions. In fact, they're doing a good job on protecting them and helping out with the reconstruction. He thinks that he should possibly go to Wave himself and maybe handle the situation peacefully.

Gaara tenses when Inoichi, one of Tsunade's bodyguards walk by him with a drink on hand. The Hokage has seen fit to bring the previous generation of the Ino-Cho-Shika group which is a pretty good choice since they are all skilled and experienced Jonin with perfect teamwork. The only problem Gaara has is Inoichi since the man is apart of the Yamanaka Clan who specialise on Mind Jutsus which is why he is making sure to keep his mind locked up. Several times when Inoichi walks by, Gaara can feel something try to itch its way through his mental wall. He knows exactly what he's trying to do. With his Jutsus, he can enter anyone's mind and find private info. He can guess that he's done it already with the other Nobles and businessmen and women who have no training to block off his Jutsus. Luckily, he warned Koyuki when he first saw him and so she made sure to guard herself.

The frustrated look on Inoichi's face says that he's finding their protection annoying.

 _"Maybe I'll let him in so Shukaku can have a go with him"_

Gaara thinks about letting Inoichi 'break' through his defenses just to let him come face-to-face with the One Tail Racoon. Before he can go ahead with his plan, a sweet but annoying voice calls his name from behind him. Slowly, he turns his head and narrows his eyes when he sees Tsunade who is adorning a sweet smile which seems so genuine, he could almost say that she's happy to see them when they both know that isn't true.

"Lord Gaara, Lady Koyuki, it's so lovely to see you here. It's been too long" greeted Tsunade with a strained smile. Behind her are two of her three guards, Shikaku and Chõza who are also looking friendly.

"After our last conversation, I wouldn't think so" remarked Koyuki with narrowed eyes.

Tsunade's smiles falters slightly before it returns at full force. "That aside, I was hoping that we could talk privately for a few minutes to discuss the future of our countries."

"That's a shame because we got nothing to talk about" Temari spits out sternly.

"This has nothing to do with you Kunoichi so you should stay out if it" remarked Chõza with a threatening tone.

Temari reaches for her fan but Gaara lifts his hand to stop her from doing something rash. He looks back at Tsunade and Chõza and speaks up with a hint of KI etch in his voice. "I'd watch what your Shinobi say to mine Lady Hokage as I don't take threats to my sister kindly."

Tsunade sends a backwards glare at Chõza who steps back from seeing the look.

"I apologize if my friend's words were misinterpreted but what he means is that the leaders of our Villages and countries should be making decisions for the benefit of their people and that third party's shouldn't intefere. Wars have been causes by misinterpretations before" smoothly said Shikaku, using his Nara knowledge to keep things calm.

Tsunade nods in agreement while secretly thanking Shikaku for his intervention. "That is why I propose another alliance between our countries for it has been too long since we've worked togethor. Leaf will supply medical and military support for bo-" She doesn't get to finish because Koyuki's giggles distract her.

"What's so funny if I may ask?" asked an annoyed Sannin who's eyebrow his twitching away.

Koyuki waves and controls her giggling fit. "I apologize but I just find it humorous how you think that we will ever ally with your country or Village ever again." Temari and Kankuro smirk whilst Gaara smirks in amusement.

"I'd watch yourself. The Leaf may not be number one anymore but we are still strong enough to fight and win a war" growled Tsunade, her nice demeanor fading away.

"After your assault in Wave, war has already been waged. You just don't know it yet" told Koyuki with a glare.

"I'm sure that Cloud and Rock wouldn't stop themselves from entering the fray either. After all, Leaf did embarress them in the last two wars and they are still cursing your Village for it. Do you think you can handle three other Main Villages as well as the technological might of Spring Country?" asked Gaara.

Tsunade's lips thin out since she can't respond to that question. How can she since Leaf wouldn't be able to handle such a war, not even when it was in its prime. It doesn't help that they would have Jinchuriki while they have none whatsoever.

"I didn't think so. If you'll excuse us Lady Hokage, we've got somewhere to be" dismissed Koyuki who walks by Tsunade with a smug smile that the Sannin catches. Before she can grab her and wrong her neck, a hand from Shikaku plants itself on he shoulder.

"Stop Lady Tsunade, attacking a Daimyo won't help our cause."

"I know but she just pisses me off. Stupid Demon lovers" she muttered before she shakes off Shikaku's hand and walks off towards the table where a barman is dealing out drinks.

 _"If the Sharingan can control the Kyūbi, they should control those Demons in Wave"_ she thought while thinking of an idea to gain control over the creatures. Of course, the idea of alcohol in her system washes the idea out for now. Before she can reach for the first glass of lovely looking wine, the large doors of the ballroom open up which surprises a few since it has been an hour since the party started and having someone late forms Daimyo's party is quite rare while also disrespectful. The announcer walks out with a straight back and head held high and announced the person walking in since it's a custom among royalty to have their titles and power shown off to everyone in the room.

"Arriving is her grace, the Daimyo for Wave Country..."

Tsunade and her Leaf Nin, the Fire Daimyo, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and Koyuki stop what they're doing to look at the doors with wide eyes that are full of surprise.

 _"They've already gotten a new Daimyo?"_ they all thought in surprise at the newest revelation.

 _"Hopefully our show of power will make the new Daimyo see the fault of their predecessor"_ thought Tsunade with a grin. The takeover of Wave should be enough for them to intimidate the new Daimyo into a new alliance contract with Leaf. A contract in Leaf's favour of course.

"Last time I checked Wave Country is still under siege by those creatures. How do they have a Daimyo?" wondered Gaara out loud with his finger under his chin.

"Looks like we're going to find out now" whispered Koyuki as her curious eyes eye the large doors. Her two Samurai guards hold the hilts of their sheathed swords while Temari and Kankuro tense up.

"...Lady Hinata Hyūga!"

Said woman strolls into the ballroom with a sense of grace that impresses many nobles in the room. Her attire consists of a beautiful silk kimono that hugs her figure which catches the attention of the majority of males in the room. The top of the kimono is open enough to show off a bit of her large cleavage. Beside her is a handsome blond man who is wearing a smooth open black suit and pants with a dark red shirt underneath. Adorning his feet are a pair of black slacks.

 _"Hinata!? She's alive!"_ thought the Leaf Nin in shock. Tsunade and Shikaku eye her with suspicion and both are sending pulses of Chakra to hopefully break any Genjutsu that has been used but nothing is happening. What really catches their attention is how she is said to be the Wave Daimyo.

Gaara narrows his eyes at the stranger since there is something about him that seems familiar.

Spikey blond hair, blue eyes, whisker marks...

 _"Naruto!?"_

"...and Lord Naruto Uzumaki!" finished the announcer before he leaves to return to his post.

Silence fills the ballroom as nobles and businessmen and women watch Hinata and Naruto with interest. The Leaf Nin are staring at the pair with surprise which slowly change to a look of success. The Demon brat they've been searching for for five years just fell into their grasp.

The Fire Daimyo stares at Naruto with wide and scared eyes.

 _"The Kyūbi Jinchuriki is here?"_ he thought in panic. "Guards! Arrest that man, he's a criminal to the Land of Fire!" ordered the Daimyo while he points at an amused looking Naruto.

Almost immediately , ten Fire Samurai surround Hinata and Naruto with their weapons raised. The nobles and businessmen in the room look at the Daimyo with questioning gazes.

"Well, isn't this a lovely reception. Did all the guests get this sort of treatment or am I just lucky?" asked Naruto with a smirk as Hinata giggles behind her kimono's sleeve.

"It looks like Jiraiya's Seals won't be put to waste after all" spoke Tsunade as she walks between two Samurai and places her left hand on her hip. Never in her life did she expect such an outcome but she's not complaining. Now, she'll need to call back Jiraiya so he can get the Seals ready to take out the Kyūbi's Chakra from Naruto. A painful process but not like she cares.

"Would you explain yourself, Lord Daimyo? You are arresting my associate on what charges may I ask?" demanded Hinata, surprising many, including the Leaf Nin since not a lot of people ever talk back to a Daimyo of one of the five powerful countries.

"My apologies Lady Hinata but that "boy" is a deserter of my country's Hidden Village and must be returned to face trial. I am just doing what any sane person would do if a Missing Nin walked into their home" told the Daimyo who is hiding his smirk behind his fan.

 _"Boy?"_ Naruto thought, his amusement vanishing once the old man spoke to him like as if he's a child.

"I have no idea what you are speaking of. My lover was unfairly imprisoned after successfully completing his mission. He left the Leaf for his own safety" spoke Hinata with a gentle smile. Nobles and business people start to whisper among each other and wonder if what she says is true.

Before the Fire Daimyo can get a word in to deny such facts, Tsunade shouts her response. "Those are lies! And lover? You are to marry Sasuke Uchiha for the benefit of the Leaf Village and that's final and what's this about you being the Wave Daimyo?" If it wasn't for her years of experience with politics and being a Ninja, Tsunade's mind would have overloaded from too much information. Hinata being alive and with Naruto of all people, her being declared the Daimyo for Wave and next saying that she's Naruto's lover was almost too much.

Naruto narrows his eyes at the Sannin who he once mistakenly thought of as his mother figure. "That marriage contract is null and void so you can forget Hinata ever marrying that brat" told Naruto with a tone many people recognize. A tone that told them to not deny him of what he wants or bad things will happen.

Of course, Tsunade ignores the gut feeling in her stomach. "Too bad since you don't have a choice on the matter, Shikaku."

"Already ahead of ya" spoke the Nara who holds up a hand sign and stretches his shadow. The shadow splits into two and attaches to Naruto's and Hinata's shadows, therefore, immobilizing them.

"Samurai, detain them and take them to the dungeon!" ordered the Daimyo. Everyone else in the ballroom back up and can only watch in shock as a Daimyo takes another Daimyo hostage. Something which has never happened before since such an idea usually ends up with the attacking Daimyo losing trust and business to everyone who hears of such a thing happening.

The ten Samurai move to take the pair but to their surprise, Naruto lifts his right hand up in the air.

"Hold him Shikaku!" yelled Tsunade but she notices that Shikaku is sweating with signs of struggling.

"I... c-can't... hold him" muttered Shikaku through gritted teeth.

With a smirk, Naruto clicks his fingers and fills the room with silence, except for his finger click which bounces off the walls. Ten seconds pass and Tsunade looks like she's about to say something but a shadow appears just outside the large window that overlooks the courtyard. The window shatters as the large shadow crashes through it.

"What is that!?" shouted the Daimyo as the Samurai run towards him to protect him from the large creature that just appeared.

The creature snarls as it looks down on everyone with a bit of drool escaping its maw. It has a raptor-like head which is puny compared to the rest of its body. It's able to stand by using its six tentacles to balance itself. Riding on top of it is a Locust Beast Rider who is sitting on the front seat on the creature's back while a Theron Guard sits behind it with a Torque Bow on hand. The creature that's towering over everyone is a Reaver, the Locust means to fly.

Everyone didn't need to be told to run as they began to run out of the room with their guards on tow, leaving only the Leaf Nin, Fire Daimyo, Fire Samurai, Gaara and his siblings, Koyuki and her two Samurai and Naruto and Hinata.

"What on earth is that?" wondered Chõza out loud while he holds his staff in a defensive position.

"Whatever it is, it's dangerous so keep your guard up" told Shikaku who is already processing different plans through his head.

"Right!" exclaimed Inoichi and Chõza at once.

"I knew he was unpredictable but this is taking it to a new level" spoke Koyuki in awe at the strange creatures.

"At this point, I shouldn't be surprised" said Kankuro with a smirk on his face.

"I think you should stay back my lady, there's no telling what might happen and my objective is your safety" spoke one of Koyuki's Samurai.

"No need to worry about that, I'll handle anything that comes our way" said Gaara. The cap holding his sand in his guard that lies on his back pops open and sand starts to spill out and surrounds the group.

"A D-Demon" stuttered the Fire Daimyo in horror. His Samurai are surrounding him in a circular defensive formation while Tsunade and her guards stand in front of him to handle the monster.

"You dare imprison the Wave Daimyo? That's an act of war if I have seen on" said Naruto as a reddish aura covers his person.

"So be it! Wave has no more Samurai anyway!" shouted Tsunade in defiance.

A cold and toothy smirk slowly adorns Naruto's face, like as if he's amused by her answer. "Who says I need Samurai to declare war?" From their positions, everyone can see past the Reaver and see the explosions outside in the courtyard along with large holes opening up. E-Holes open up to spit out all different sort of species of Locust which are fighting against the Daimyo's Fire Samurai as well as the remainer of his Twelve Guardian Ninja.

"Get me out of here! As the Fire Daimyo, I command you!" yelled the Daimyo with fear clearly evident in his voice.

"Yes sir!" responded the loyal Samurai as they make a run towards the large open doors.

Naruto glances up at the Beast Rider and points his head to the doors which the fleeing Daimyo is heading towards. Shikaku notices the exchange happen and shouts a warning to the Fire Daimyo.

"Stop! He's go-" It's too late as the Beast Rider has already moved the Reaver to point its rocker launcher at the doors. It shoots a rocket that flies overhead the group of Samurai and collides with the top of the ceiling just over the doors. Rubble from the ceiling collapses and lands on the first two Samurai who were leading the escape. When the smoke clears up, it shows that the rubble has effectively blocked off the doorway.

"Sad to say but you aren't going anywhere" stated the Jinchuriki with a smile that doesn't look right in the current situation.

The Fire Daimyo turns around to glare at the Jinchuriki. "Kill him! Kill the Demon spawn!" he ordered, pointing his finger at the blond.

"With pleasure" spoke Tsunade while she cracks her knuckles. She slams her foot into the floor which cracks it and runs towards Naruto with Kage-level speed. She throws a punch to his face but Naruto tilts his head to the right. He feels the wind from Tsunade's punch grace his skin and how the wind blew out from her punch, indicating that she isn't holding back her strength. He lifts his right leg to knee her ijn the stomach but she spins on her heel to get around it and behind him. She throws a spin kick to Naruto's back but he dodges by smoothly flipping backwards over the leg. By the time he lands on his feet, she's already spinning for another kick that she misses when he jumps back a safe distance.

"Are you going to run all day or are you going to fight?" mocked Tsunade in hopes to anger the blond into fighting her.

"I am fighting. I'm just fighting smart" told Naruto before he disappears and reappears beside Tsunade who can only widen her eyes. "But if you want me to fight recklessly, you're gonna be disappointed" he whispered before he throws his right arm at the Sannin like as if he is going to stab her with his flatten hand. She ducks underneath the outstretched limb and grabs it before he can pull it back. Tightening her grip until she can feel his bones snap, she then flips him over her shoulder and throws him straight down to the floor.

However, she doesn't anticipate Naruto to land on his feet as she still holds his broken arm. The spot underneath his feet crack from the force of Tsunade's throw and Naruto's landing that looks like he is a table with only two legs. He looks up at her from his awkward positon and before Tsunade can swing him again, he throws a punch with his free hand that connects with her face and launches her up in the air. Being an experienced Kunoichi, she straightens herself out midair and lands safely on her feet, even with a slight skid.

"Damn brat got a lucky shot on me" muttered Tsunade before she spits out a bit of blood that has been leaking out of her busted lip.

"Lucky shot? Granny, I thought you knew better" spoke Naruto who lifts himself up from his awkward angle and moves his shoulders to get the kinks out of them. "I don't get lucky" he finished as he turns around to stare into Tsunade's eyes with a pair of red slit ones. Beside his hip lays his mangled arm that Tsunade crushed with her super strength.

"Whatever brat, let's finish this" spat out Tsunade who goes back into her Taijutsu stance.

The Jinchuriki doesn't hove but just looks down at his broken arm with what looks like to be an uncaring expression. Like as if it's following his command, the injured arm surrounds itself in dark red Chakra and starts to heal itself from its supposed unrepairable damage. The snapped bones fix and reattach to each other, flattened muscle tissue fills out and blocked blood vessels start to pump back blood. In a matter of ten seconds, his arm found itself healed into working condition, surprising Tsunade with the efficiency of the Kyūbi's Chakra healing properties.

While that's happening, the Reaver swipes at Inoichi with one of its tentacles but the Yamanaka replaces himself with a chair which breaks from the attack. "Chõza!" yelled Shikaku who stretches his shadow towards the Reaver's.

"Right!" responded the Akimichi who slams his palms togethor and quickly, he grows slightly larger than the Reaver. He could get bigger but the room's stability can't hold anymore weight than he already has. He swings his large staff at the Reaver which flies up to dodge it and unknown to it, Shikaku's shadow. Inoichi throws handfuls of shuriken and kunai at it but misses since its moving faster than any of his weapons.

He reaches back into his pouch to take out an explosive note and a kunai but a palm thrust to his stomach stops him and slams him into a pillar which cracks from the blow. As he tries to take in a breath, he looks over to see Hinata there with a smile way too sweet for his liking.

"Why? Why betray your Village for the Demon?" he had to ask the former Hyūga heiress.

"I'm doing no such thing. I'm just standing up against the real Demons of the world." She pulls back her hand and palm thrusts at his direction, even though Inoichi is several feet away from her. Inoichi dives out of the way since he knows the sort of move Hinata just used. Turns out that was the right decision because a stream of wind hits the pillar and peels the concrete away like an onion until there's nothing left of it. He throws a handful of shuriken in which Hinata flicks away with her Chakra-coated hand.

Three of the eight Samurai charge at Hinata with their swords ready to skew her. Hinata has something else in mind so gathering Chakra, she spins in a circle while a dome surrounds her. The Samurais sword snap upon hitting the dome which suddenly expands and hits them with the equivalent force of hitting a moving train. She stops spinning and sighs from the loss of almost half her Chakra but has a look of shock to appear all of a sudden.

"Not bad, but you've still got a long way to go to handle us" said Shikaku in his ideal Nara position.

With her Byakugan on, Hinata can plainly see a shadow connecting with her own, most likely the reason why she can't move.

"Inoichi, bind her while I keep her steady" said Shikaku while placing his arms by his side in which Hinata does as well since his shadow forces her to do everything he does. Inoichi nods and pulls out some wire to tie Hinata with. He goes behind her and places the wire around her to keep her arms to her sides.

"I might not be as good as you but I've learned a few things while I was gone" said Hinata with another smile but this one puts Shikaku on edge due to the fact that she looks like as if she just won.

Before he can warn his friend, two items fall from Hinata's sleeves and once they touch the floor, they explode into a large cloud of smoke which envelops almost half the room. With the smoke covering his shadow, Shikaku has no way of connecting his with Hinata's. In other words, she's now free with Inoichi up close against a Taijutsu specialist.

"Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" came a shout from inside the smoke before the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoes out of it.

"Inoichi! Get out of there!" yelled Shikaku while he tries his best to keep the smoke out of his eyes and lungs. Like as if answering his call, Inoichi lands by his feet with a pained expression on his face.

"S-Sorry man... she got me good" whispered Inoichi with a wince. Shikaku grabs him and jumps out of the smoke in time to dodge a downwards palm thrust that breaks a bit of the floor where Inoichi once lay.

"We're going to need to back up for a bit. Where's Chõza?" The Nara looks around till he spots his friend wrestling with the creature that was still in the from. It has its tentacles wrapped around his arms and torso and is biting his shoulder but Chõza isn't relenting on fighting off the creature. "Chõza! We gotta go!"

"We're not going anywhere and that's an order! We still got to capture them" yelled Tsunade in defiance, even though she is sporting several bruises and a dislocated shoulder which are healing because of the small version of Katsuya who is resting on her shoulder. She sidesteps when the body of a Samurai almost flies into her. A second one follows his comrade but is missing his left arm. Said arm is currently being used as a club by Naruto who is smashing the head of another Samurai until both arm and head pop like a bubble.

Ignoring the blood stains on his suit, Naruto straightens them out. "Well Tsunade? Are we going to finish this or not?" he asked with a toothy grin. While Tsunade is sporting several injuries, Naruto isn't except for a cut to the leg that he got when Tsunade tried to slice it off with a kunai.

Taking note of his condition as well as her own, she's starting to think of a possible better solution that revolves around fighting him another day. "Fine, full retreat!" ordered Tsunade while she makes her way to the smashed window with Shikaku following her lead while he holds an immobilized Inoichi over his shoulder.

"What about me!?" yelled the Daimyo in anger while the rest of his Samurai cover him. His answer comes into the form of a bullet that goes in the centre of his forehead. The same as the rest of his Samurai who all collapse with holes bleeding from their foreheads. Naruto pockets his Boltok Pistol into his suit and turns back to the fleeing Leaf Nin and doesn't even try to stop them.

"Come in Chõza, let's go!" yelled Shikaku.

"That's easier said than done" grunted the Akimichi who tries his best to push off the Reaver which just tightens itself around him the more he struggles. The Theron Guard on the Reaver's back snarls in what seems to be annoyance and points its weapon down at the Akimichi. With a pull of the trigger, it fires a bow into Chõza's neck which causes him to shout out in pain. Before Shikaku can drop Inoichi to help his other friend, the bow explodes and takes out a nice chunk of Chõza's neck.

"NOOOO!" shouted Shikaku in horror as he watches one of his best friends fall to the floor, dead.

"Bravo, bravo, I do enjoy fireworks. Don't you all?" asked Naruto while clapping to annoy and enrage the Nara which seems to work from the way he is glaring bloody daggers at himself.

Shikaku moves to attack him but Tsunade grabs his arm before eye can try. "Don't. I'm sorry about Chõza but we gotta go now!" she exclaimed before letting go and jumping out of the window but not before glaring one last time at Naruto. Shikau reluctantly follows her but makes a promise to avenge his fallen comrade and friend.

"Well, that was fun" said Naruto as Hinata walks beside him.

"You think they got the message?"

Before Naruto can speak, an explosion erupts from the outside warfare that's going on in the courtyard. "Oh yeah, I think they got the message."

"Naruto?"

Turning towards the voice, Naruto sees Gaara and his siblings along with Koyuki and two of her guards staring at him with looks of amazement, confusion, slight fear and amusement.

"Speaking of sending messages."

Page 14 of 14


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't until Tsunade's group escaped the Daimyo's palace did they realize how bad the situation really is. Everywhere there is fighting, death and destruction.

The Daimyo Palace is surrounded by a large twenty foot high wall that has Seals on it which makes it impossible to damage with Jutsus or to walk on. The Seals were created by Mito Uzumaki herself which further proved their effectiveness. When outside of the palace there is a large courtyard which stretches on for miles. Right now, the area is now covered in the bodies and blood of both Samurai and Locust alike. Bullets and grenades are going in every direction while the Samurai use their Chakra-covered swords to slice through the Locust that get close

By the body count, Tsunade can easily guess that the Samurai are losing. .

"The situation is worse then we thought" growled Tsunade, sending a punch to a Drone who's stomach popped open due to the amount of Chakra she used in he punch. Inoichi began to throw kunai and shuriken at the Locust while Shikaku uses his Shadow Manipulation to stop five nearby Drones although he is seen struggling as the Drones began to fight against his control by using their raw strength. Shikaku sighs in satisfaction as a few Samurai had used the chance given to lay waste to the immobilized Drones.

"We need to head back to Konoha and inform the Village about this. We can't let Naruto win or the world is doomed" yelled Tsunade as she runs towards the large gates while plowing through any Locust that got in her way. Shikaku and Inoichi follows suit but they couldn't catch up to their Hokage as they had to dodge the incoming bullets and explosions. In a quick five seconds, Shikaku picked up a dead Beast Rider's Lancer and sealed it away in a scroll before pocketing it.

"Good thinking" complimented Inoichi, seeing what his friend did. If they can figure out how to recreate those weapons then they can fight back against the demons on a higher ground.

The trio were able to get through the large gates but now had to sprint through the large city in order to get to the trees and make a dash for the Village. They jump to the rooftops as it gave them better ground from the Locust. As they jump from roof to roof, Shikaku notices how the Locust don't seem to be killing the Civilians and are actually escorting them away from the fighting. Well, the term 'escorting' would be a bit much. It's a bit more like them standing in one direction while the Civilians run away.

They were forced down from the rooftops since the last few buildings are just rubble. Making another run for it, the Hokage and Shinobi skids to a stop as screams could be heard from around the corner.

"My sword can't cut it!"

"What is that thing!"

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

A loud screech echoes into the air that causes Shikaku and Inoichi to break into a cold sweat. Tsunade is faring better than her subordinates but the shaking of her left fist shows that she isn't completely unaffected by the inhumane sound.

A Samurai flew from around the corner and crashes through a wall and into a house. Tsunade and her entourage tense into a fighting stance as what sounded like large heavy footsteps got closer to them with every step. What came out of the corner made the three Konoha Ninja gasp in horror from looking at the large monstrosity that stands before them.

Standing a few feet away from the trio of Konoha Nin is the only species of female Drones which is also the most dangerous. Standing in all of its glory is a Berserker. She's standing in a large and intimidating 10'0" and is completely made of muscle. The Leaf Nin slowly takes a few steps back in hope to not warn the beast of their presence since from the way it looks around, it is blind since it hasn't attacked them yet. The idea to get away unscathed ended pretty quickly when four Samurai arrive to the scene from behind them an charges at the large beast of muscle.

"Stop you fools!" shouted Inoichi, reaching out to the four Samurai. They didn't seem to hear Inoichi's cry out as their bodies are pumping them with so much adrenaline that they have no choice but to follow their fight or flight order. Sadly for them they chose to fight.

The Berserker turns her head towards the direction of the Samurais battle cries and screeches at them before running towards them. The first Samurai tries to impale his Chakra-coated blade into the stomach of the females Locust but all it did was make a centimeter deep cut before breaking which his body quickly follows as the Berserker plowed through him like he was nothing. The second Samurai got launched away with all of his bones broken. The third one was pushed into his comrade which causes them to fall to the floor, one dead while the other disoriented. It didn't last long since a large footstep from the Berserker crushes his body into paste.

The Berserker stops to sniff around, smelling something other than blood in her area. Tsunade grits her teeth in anger because the Berserker is standing in her way to the trees. In her anger, she rescklessly charges towards to large mass of muscle to show that she is the strongest female in the world. The Berserker hears the footsteps so she runs towards the sound with all of her fury. Shikaku shouts out a troublesome before interlocking his shadow with the Berserker's which causes her to slow down for a few seconds before gaining back her speed. Pushing more Chakra into his technique, the shadows began to creep up the Berserker's legs thus making the large Locust slow down.

Tsunade uses the lack of running to her advantage so she charges ahead and lands her killer punch into the Berserker's stomach and grins in satisfaction once she hears the sound of bones breaking.

Her grin quickly fell and is replaced with a look of pain as she grabs her now broken fist with her other hand and applies a Healing Jutsu to snap the bones back into place. "How is that possible!? I'm able to destroy a mountain with a single punch without fail but I can't even punch that behemoth without breaking my fist?" thought Tsunade in shock. Taking a jump back, she and her comrades eyes widen as they look at the Berserker and notice the lack of damage done to her.

When Tsunade's punch made contact with the Berserker's stomach the Locust skidded back a few feet and doubles over as the punch disorients the large beast. It only took a few seconds for the female Locust to shake off the mountain destroying punch before getting back up with a sore stomach. All the punch did was piss off the Berserker even more which isn't a good thing since a Berserker is always mad.

The Berserker roars once again and charges at them but Tsunade and her Shinobi jump to the sides in order to dodge the incoming bulldozer. The Berserker slams her large feet into the pavement to slow herself down and turns around to run again.

"It seems like it can only run in a straight line" said Shikaku, noticing how the large creature can't change directions while running.

"Good. We can use that to our advantage" retorted Tsunade, flying through hand signs.

The Berserker runs at them again but this time Tsunade is ready for her. "Earth Style: Earth Dragon Jutsu!" she declared while slamming her palms into the ground. A large dragon made from the earth grew out of the ground and flew at the Berserker's left side. The Dragon's large mouth snaps shut on the Berserker's left shoulder, lifts her up and launches her away which causes her to skid off the floor from the force used. From what they can see, the Berserker barely has any scratches after that encounter and is already standing back up.

"We should leave before it comes back" said Inoichi, earning nods from the other two. Inoichi and Shikaku runs ahead while Tsunade follows from behind so she can recover her lost Chakra which she spent after her encounter with Naruto and the large beast.

"This needs to stop before anything bigger happens" thought Tsunade in anger.

( Outskirts of Nexus Palace )

"Well, isn't this...lovely" said Koyuki, sarcastically.

Currently, the Kazekage, Spring Daimyo and their bodyguards; are underground and standing on the bridge that heads into the Nexus Palace. Both were given a scroll which held information on where to meet Naruto privately. The directions had them come across a massive hole which is around half the size of the Sand Village. Gaara had used his sand to transport everyone down to the bottom of the hole safely. The next thing they know, they're following an armoured Locust soldier through several large tunnels. They couldn't understand what the Locust said but it had given them a scroll saying that they were heading towards the meeting location on where they'll finally meet their hero.

While they walked through the tunnels, the group came upon several different breeds of Locust which made everyone but Gaara scared for their lives. Although, Gaara did sweat a little when he came upon the sight of a Brumak.

Their journey ended when they came upon the creepy sight of Nexus Palace. The reason for Koyuki's sarcastic comment is because from the bridge, she can see several large and horrorfying looking creatures flying in and out from the top of the palace. In her opinion, it made the castle look like one from hell.

"What do you think that yellow stuff is?" asked Kankuro, peeking from the side of the bridge to see the large river of imulsion flowing just underneath them.

"Whatever it is, it doesn't look safe so if I were you, I'd stay from it" commented Temari, following her youngest brother towards the castle. After going through a series of hallways, everyone stops in front of a large set of intimidating doors.

"This must be it" thought Gaara while appreciating the craftsmanship on the doors.

"Time to see the unpredictable blonde we all know and love" thought Koyuki with a smirk.

Two Palace Guards who stood beside the doors opens them with a strong push. The large doors open with a loud creak as they slowly open themselves to show a large bare room made from hard rock blocks. The main features is the large banner with the symbol of the Locust Army hanging from the other side of the room and just underneath the banner are two medieval thrones that are side-by-side. Sitting on one of the thrones is the King of the Locust, Naruto Uzumaki. And on his lap is his wife-to -be, Hinata Hyūga, who is currently moaning in bliss as Naruto explores his tongue in her mouth.

"Eh!?" thought everyone who just entered. They last thing they had expected to see was Naruto and Hinata swapping saliva.

"She's really changed" thought Temari, referring to Hinata who she remembered to be the most shy and timid person she has ever met.

"If I knew that he'd look like that then I would have bagged him for myself" thought Koyuki with a hint if jealousy as she watches Naruto skillfully turn Hinata into jelly by just using his mouth.

Kankuro and the Spring Samurai are all wondering if they should be turned on by the spectacle or if they should turn away to keep modesty. They quickly found their answer when the two Palace Guards who are standing beside them glares at them and hiss angrily.

Gaara merely raises a brow and then coughs into his clenched fist to get the couple's attention. It worked as Naruto and Hinata pulls back from each other with a large gasp for breath and took notice of the rooms other occupants. Naruto didn't seem to care about it and even gave a teasing squeeze to Hinata's rear end which causes the red faced Hyūga to moan. She went even redder when she realizes that everyone else had just seen that.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything" said Gaara in amusement.

Naruto grins and pats the red Hinata on top of her head while saying "Nah. In fact, if you didn't just arrive, we would have most likely finished this in a bed."

Hinata fainted.

The Palace Guards are both wondering what had happened to the cold-hearted woman who ordered the execution of her own teacher and watched her cormades die like pigs without a mere flinch.

"At least she hasn't completely changed" thought Temari, amusingly.

Setting Hinata back on her own throne, Naruto waves everyone to follow him as he walks towards a small set of doors that are in the corner of the room. It turns out that the door leads to the same meeting room that the Three Locust Generals had all those years ago before meeting Naruto.

Naruto, Koyuki and Gaara takes a seat each while the Kazekage's and Daimyo's bodyguards situate themselves behind their respective charges.

"Nice to see you all again. I do hope that everyone has been nice to you during your tour of my palace" asked Naruto with a dashing smile. Nobody knew if they should answer that or not since there were many hisses and looks of disgust from the Locust populace before they arrived.

"Anyway, let's get down to business" said Naruto, eyes hardening which startled everyone else from the sudden seriousness in his eyes.

"This isn't the same Naruto from before" thought Gaara and Koyuki as they took in the blondes full image.

The image of a King.

With a nod of his head, Gaara said "Yes, I'd like to know what you meant by declaring war on the world. I don't mean to offend but I'm sure you realise that you have also declared war on me as well as Lady Koyuki." Koyuki nods her head as well since she wants to know about Naruto's intentions.

"I do realize what my statement means but that is why I have invited you two here today. I propose an alliance between each of us in order to form one united front."

Gaara and Koyuki's eyes widen a few millimeters in surprise. That wasn't something they had expected from the blonde who used to wear a "Kill Me" orange jumpsuit.

Now he wears a set of "Kill You" red armour.

"Before we get to talking about alliances, I want to know something" asked Koyuki finally joining into the conversation.

"Ask away." Naruto wasn't going to hide anything away from his potential allies.

Nothing too important anyway.

"What is your objective? I'd understand if you declared war on Fire Country or just the Leaf Village as a whole because of what they did but the whole world?" Gaara didn't say anything but the look in his eyes shows that he wants to know as well.

"My objective is something I'm sure we all want" replied Naruto with a fox-like grin.

"What we all want?" thought Gaara and Koyuki in wonder.

"What do we all want then?" asked Koyuki with interest clearly detectable in her tone.

"World peace." Those two simple words were enough to force everyone's mouths and eyes to widen. Even Gaara is on the borderline of looking between shock, doubtful and amazed.

"Impossible" was Koyuki's response. The Elemental Countries have been fighting each other for hundreds of years. First between different Clans but then it grew in the form of Ninja Villages. The world has fought for land, resources and even people. There may be truces between Countries but that usually never lasts. In Koyuki's opinion, there is no possible way for peace to reign in a world of conflict. Gaara gives a nod, indicating that his opinion is the same as Koyuki's.

Naruto frowns. "I thought you two would be more open about my plan" said Naruto with disappointment laced in his voice.

"It's not that we don't want peace. It's just that its a pipe dream that children make before entering the Academy" replied the Kazekage.

"Its no pipe dream!" roared Naruto while slamming his hands into the stone table. The entire room shakes and dust falls from the ceiling by the force of Naruto's voice echoeing into the walls of the room. Everyone else had to hold themselves into place so they wouldn't get blown away by Naruto's roar. They couldn't believe the power from just Naruto's voice. Nobody, not even Gaara could release such power with just a yell of his voice.

"True peace is real and I'm going to show you even if you won't join me" said Naruto with a hint if coldness.

Gaara and Koyuki had to pull themselves back togethor before answering back Naruto. "If you think true peace can be made then tell us how you plan to do it" asked Gaara who soon wished he didn't ask because Naruto's cold frown quickly changed into a large grin which would have made the Shinigami himself proud.

"By bringing the world to its knees will true peace finally reign among the Elemental Countries." Chills fills everyones spines from the words spoken as well as the hint of bloodlust which literally oozed out of Naruto.

"Did you know that the Locust were once human" said Naruto who loses the bloodlust and the large grin. Instead, his face takes a look of sadness and understanding as he speaks of the Locust. "They were all once human like everyone else up there" he said while pointing upwards.

Gaara and Koyuki couldn't believe what Naruto is saying. Those creatures that are roaming those tunnels were once human?

"Thousands of years ago, before the Sage of Six Paths time, there were humans who found imulsion. A dangerous substance which can be used for a powerful energy source that can warm and light our houses for hundreds and thousands of years." Naruto reaches out and pulls out a small vial of imulsion and places it onto the table. Everyone recognises it as the same yellow substance that they saw earlier. "One day, there was a cave-in which trapped a hundred miners who were all tasked to mine up imulsion. Those men and women stayed down those tunnels for days. Days of being covered in imulsion and breathing in the fumes changed them in horrible ways."

Nobody was liking where the story was going.

"The imulsion caused a mutation in their genes which made the very first Locust."

Koyuki couldn't imagine it. That yellow liquid made humans into those terrifying looking creatures?

"A rescue team eventually came to dig them out but when they did, they didn't like what they saw. A riot was created and they attacked the former humans in a fit of confusion and fear." Naruto's voice began to get deeper and more angry the more he spoke. Images of his childhood reappearing in front if his very eyes. Flashbacks of himself getting chased and beaten by the mobs foods his mind. "Those Locust were forced to dig deeper into the tunnels in order to get away from the ignorance of humans."

"Sounds familiar" thought Kankuro and Temari, thinking back to the times when everyone ignored and tried to kill their little brother because of something that was beyond his control.

"Years later, an army of them roamed underneath our very feet but they still didn't attack us even though they have the full right to do so. Their previous leader, Queen Myrrah who was one of the few original Locust made sure to keep everyone underground and safe from the terror of the world. She understood that her army couldn't take on people like Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha so she secluded her race from the world to keep them safe from harm."

Naruto sighs and takes in a large gulp of breath to calm down his aching heart.

"Thousands of years worth of living finally caught up to her and she breathed her last breath five years ago."

"Didn't he disappear five years ago as well?" wondered Gaara in his thoughts.

"Five years ago, there was a meeting between the three Generals of the Locust Army. They were discussing on who would be the one to lead them now that their leader has perished." A smirk adorned Naruto's face once again but this one just had a look of satisfaction. "But then they sensed my battle with Sasuke and came to my aid. They trained me, thought me how to rule and did so much more for me than an entire Village."

Naruto looks into the eyes of the other leaders and ten seconds of silence fills the air before he spoke again. "I want a world where there is no hate against people because of their race, religion, status or species. I want a world where everyone loves one another and can live happily togethor. I want a world where our future children can grow nurtured and happy instead of being used as soldiers to fight other peoples wars."

Everyone were beyond overwhelmed by Naruto's speech for the future.

Such strength.

Such determination.

Such faith.

What happened to the blonde who would shout about being Hokage like an obnoxious fool?

"I want a world which will work togethor to strive for a future! I don't care if I have to burn it all down to do it! I'll create a new world from the ashes up and make it in my ideal image!" Naruto stands up with the ferocity of a hungry lion but with the eyes of a hawk. His imposing figure stood straight as a leader should be and the winds begin to blow by the amount of Chakra he is releasing off his person. A flag of the Locust symbol flows with the wind behind Naruto on the wall like as if it was excited for what is to come. The earth underneath him began to crack from the pressure and shake in a minature earthquake.

"I want a world of TRUE PEACE! Where man, Jinchuriki and Locust can live hand by hand with each other without the senseless need for violence. I will create that world and will kill everyone who gets in my way!"

( Konoha - Council Meeting Room )

"WHAT!" were the collective shouts of everyone in the Council from.

Tsunade and her party had arrived an hour ago and immediately ordered an entire Council Meeting to discuss everything from the Daimyo's party to his death and destruction. They just finished their report and as expected, everyone were beyond angered and shocked.

"That demon killed our Daimyo!"

"He brought an army of demons with him to kill us all!"

"We need to immobilize our troops before he attacks!"

"That won't be a good idea" interfered Shikaku with a tired sigh. After everything that has happened all he wants to do now is go home and go to sleep.

"Why not!?" asked a Civilian Council member in frightened anger.

"We could send all of our Ninja to fight Naruto but they wouldn't be able to make a dent in his forces. His troops range to the thousands, maybe higher. They also have better technology and weapons then we do" responded the Nara Clan Leader.

"Speaking of which, what has happened to the weapon you've brought back to us" asked Danzo with interest. From the reports given, those weapons are quite powerful and could benefit ROOT if they can break down the weapon's components and make new ones.

"It was a bust" said Inoichi with a frown. "I don't know how but the weapon turned to dust once we took it out of the scroll. We didn't even get a second to analyze it."

Danzo and Tsunade frown at the lost of such weaponry but also wondered how the weapon could suddenly turn into dust.

"The brat most likely put a seal on the weapons" said a voice from the open window. Everyone looks towards the voice to see Jiraiya leaning against the window with a frown on his face.

"Lord Jiraiya! How good of you to come in our time of need" said a Civilian Council member in joy.

"Jiraiya. What can your spy network tell us about our enemy" asked Tsunade with a hardened tone.

Jiraiya frowns in thought before giving his report. "Not good I'm afraid. The brat's army has taken over all of the Fire Capital and butchered all of the Daimyo's Samurai. The last info I got was that he was already cleaning up the rubble from the battle before my source went dark. Most likely got caught."

Everyone begun to get worried from what is to come. The Civilian Council Members were sweating bullets while the Clan Heads, Elders and Hokage were all trying to think of an idea on how to turn back the tide.

"Tch, I'm not sure what you're all worried about." Everyone's attention was brought to Sasuke as he leans back in the Uchiha Clan Head Seat. One of the many privilages he was given in order to have him stay loyal to the Village. Another was the hand in marriage with Hinata Hyūga. He never gave a damn about the woman but he did know that said woman had a thing with the Kyūbi Jinchuriki so in his own way, marrying and defiling the one person who ever loved the blonde was like a personal victory to himself. When he heard that she has perished, he didn't care. There are many other woman who are begging to be thrown to his feet and help him carry on the Uchiha name.

That changed when he heard the report on Hinata being alive and actually with the same person who brought him back to the Village and defied him his much needed power.

Naruto Uzumaki.

"Once a a dobe, always a dobe. He won't stand a chance against me and my Sharingan. After all..." A dark grin appears over Sasuke's face. "He is a Jinchuriki after all."

"He is right. If we can get Sasuke in the right position, he can cancel out the Demon's Chakra with the help of the Sharingan which will give us the perfect time to strike" spoke Jiraiya with a grin of his own. "Take away the brat's Demon Chakra and he's nothing."

Shikaku decided that it was time intervene once again as a thought has come to him. "True but what of his forces. We have no exact number on the amount of demons he commands. Yes we have Ninja like Lady Hokage, Jiraiya, Sasuke, Kakashi and Guy but a small number of quality Ninjas won't stand a chance against a large quantity of demons."

"So what do we do?" yelled Tsume in anger while standing up and showing off her claws. She wants revenge on the blonde demon for the death of her son and will make sure that he gets what's coming to him.

"We send a letter for a Kage Summit" replied Tsunade, leaning her chin on he interlaced fingers. Everyone but Jiraiya, Danzo and Shikaku looks surprised from Tsunade sudden reply.

"A Kage Summit!? Why would you want to bring the other Villages in on this! We can handle this on our own" shouted Tsume who sat back down when Tsunade directs a glare at the enraged mother.

"It's not like I want to either but our options are limited. By now, the brat is most likely settling his troops deep into Fire Capital which gives us a week at most to head off to the Summit and ask the other Villages for help before he can try anything" said the Slug Sannin.

"I don't know..." murmured Inoichi.

"We do know! That's why we need all the help we can get. The brat has declared war on the entire world and needs to be put down before any more damage can be made. If we can get the other Villages to join our forces together then we can stand a chance against him!" Everyone reluctantly agrees and after ordering a few squads to tighten their watch around the Village, everyone left to their homes with worrying thoughts flooding their mind.

Everyone but Danzo.

"All threats to the Village must be eliminated."

( One Day Later - Fire Daimyo Palace )

In the throne room of the now deceased Daimyo sat Naruto on the throne. At both sides of him is his personal Elite Theron Guard who are both standing at attention and awaiting further instructions from their King. Their armour is different from the usual Theron and even Elite Theron armour. Instead of the armour being pitch black like other Theron Elite, their armour is a mix between black and dark red with two sharp spikes protruding from their back. They are the very best of the best who have been chosen by Naruto himself to guard him with their lives. They aren't the only Locust Naruto has protecting him since he has his own pack of Wretches, Boomers, Kantus and even his own personal Brumak.

"Disgusting" spat out Naruto as he looks at the previous reports of the population of Fire Country. "The pig has plenty of money to make a solid gold throne yet his city is filled to the top with the poor and homeless." Looking over to the Theron on his left, Naruto orders, "When I'm done here I want this Throne melted and the gold used to help the residents here. Do you understand?" The Theron Elite bowed his head in acknowledgment of his new order.

Hinata is no where to be seen because she is in the courtyard, ordering several squads of Hunters to clean up the surrounding area of bandits and Missing Nin.

The last day has been spent cleaning up the city of its rubble and corpses. Naruto had made his announcement to the people about promising not to harm them in any way as long as they accept the help of the Locust and himself. There were many sceptical looks given but a majority of people chose to believe his word. They didn't have much of a choice since the majority of people are the poorest in the city and have no way to fight back.

Then there was the small resistance that came from the nobles of Fire Capital. They used their money and resources to form a small army of their guards and personal Samurai to fight back against Naruto and his army.

They didn't stand a chance.

Fifteen minutes was all it took to destroy the resistance and kill all of the leaders. A full frontal assault was ordered by Naruto to kill the Nobles and their subordinates. Hundreds of Locust flooded their estates and butchered everyone in them.

Snipers took out their forces that were on the ceilings and walls from a distance.

Wretches scurried up the walls and jumped on the unexpected men and women and slaughtered them.

Boomers destroyed all structural advantages the enemy had.

Kantus organised the troops to have the most deadly effect against them.

Well placed morters rained hellfire from the sky.

To Naruto, it was just another Saturday morning.

Standing up from the throne, Naruto heads out of the room and walks down the hallway in a blissful pace. His Guards following behind him in a respectable distance.

It has begun. His reign for peace and declaration of war has been sent out and now all he needed to do was wait for the bell.

But first, there are a few inconveniences that needs to be taken care of before the match can begin.

"Ready the troops. We make for Sound Village."

( One Day Later - Sound Village )

Orochimaru wasn't having a good day. Waking up every morning, knowing that his perfect body was taken away from him by the Kyūbi Jinchuriki always got him in a foul mood. The second is that his current vessal is already weakening so now he needs to find a new body to take over before his current one rots away. The third reason is because his Village is currently under attack by an army of demons.

"Status report!" demanded Orochimaru as he stands on top of the Kage tower with a sweating Kabuto on his right.

"The walls have been breached and they're flooding the Village as we speak. I've ordered your men to meet the enemy but I'm afraid that they won't last long. The enemies numbers beats ours 5 to 1" reported Kabuto with a gulp. Not once has he ever seen such monstrosities before and to see them kill with such ferocity made him almost run away if not for the fear of Orochimaru capturing him and making him into one of his projects.

"Damn. Tell all forces to fight back with everything they've got. I don't care if they are newly minted Genin! If they can stand then they can fight!" ordered Orochimaru, his anger almost at its tipping point.

"That's not very nice. You should show more respect to your subordinates Orochi."

Orochimaru and Kabuto turn around and sees a man with long spikey blonde hair adorning a suit of red armour.

"Who are you" snarled Orochimaru.

"I'm hurt Orochi. Here I thought that you'd remember the same orange wearing brat that met you in the Forest of Death" said Naruto in fake sadness.

It only took a second for Orochimaru to realise who is standing in front of him and from the widening of his eyes and the utter look of disbelief, he wasn't expecting him of all people. "The Kyūbi Jinchuriki!? I've heard you died?"

"You've heard wrong then. I'd love to stay and chat but I've got a world to take over" said Naruto with a bloodthirsty grin.

"Take over the world?" repeated Orochimaru who wasn't sure that this is the same blonde who kept spouting about being Hokage.

"Yes. Unfortunately, you won't be there to see it." In a split second, Naruto pulls out his Boltok Pistol and shoots Orochimaru in the middle of his forehead. Orochimaru's corpse turns brown before crumpling away into mud.

"A Mud Clone" mutters Naruto in distaste. He just wanted the Snake Sannin dead before he can prove to be an even greater bother than he already is.

Was that so much to ask?

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" echoed a voice from Naruto's left. Unsheathing his sword, Naruto swung it downwards and sliced through the wind Jutsu like as if it was butter.

"Impressive" said the now revealed Orochimaru who has a sickening grin all over his face.

"I'm gonna enjoy wiping that smug grin off your face" declared the Jinchuriki, pointing his mighty sword at Orochimaru who wasn't intimidated in the slightest.

"Gonna be hard to do that when your Dead!" replied the Snake Sannin with a dark chuckle. Behind Naruto, Kabuto ran behind him with his Chakra Scalpels out. He tried to swing them at the back of Naruto's neck but a flurry of bullets forces him to jump away from his intended target.

"Your not the only one with subordinates anymore" thought Naruto with his own dark chuckle. Kabuto jumps back for a second time so he wouldn't get cut up by an incoming chainsaw.

"Skorge meet Kabuto, Kabuto meet Skorge."

Skorge let's out a glass shattering screech and then charges at Kabuto who could only curse and dodge the General's attacks. They were both forced off the roof of the building and ran away to fight somewhere else.

"Now that we're alone. I think it's ab-" Naruto never finished because Orochimaru used the distraction to spit out his Kusunagi sword and impaled it into the chest of the blonde Jinchuriki.

"Amateur mistake boy. Don't get distracted in front of your opponent" laughed Orochimaru in victory. His laugh ended when he notices that Naruto isn't limping over in defeat and is instead grinning like a mad man.

"Shadow Clone" whispers the blonde who then explodes which destroys the roof of the Kage building and throws Orochimaru away. The Sannin flew into a small empty house which collapses with him in it. That of course didn't hold him for long as the Sannin flew out of the rubble with anger clearly showing. Other than a few scratches and burns he is alright.

"What's wrong Orochi?" The Snake Sannin glares upwards at where Naruto is. The blonde is standing on top of another building from across the street and is looking down on Orochimaru with glowing red eyes that are shadowed by his hair.

"Amateur mistake boy. Don't get cocky in the middle of a fight."

"Looks like I'll have to take this seriously then" thought Orochimaru, tightening his grip on his sword. Jumping up high, he brings his sword down on Naruto who lifts his own sword to block the attack. Orochimaru narrows his eyes when he notices that Kusunagi wasn't cutting through the sword. The Sannin kicks off of Naruto's armour and lands on top of a building from across Naruto's own. With space between them now he sees why his own sword couldn't cut through Naruto's. Wind Chakra is covering Naruto's large sword in a thin armour.

"Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!" announced Naruto after finishing his hand signs. A large dragon made of fire flew out of the blonde's mouth and headed at Orochimaru who went through his own hand signs.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" A dragon made out of water spat out of Orochimaru's own mouth and collided with the other dragon. Both dragons fought for dominance for a few seconds before exploding into a large cloud of steam which blockes both fighters vision.

A large broadsword flew through the cloud of steam and impales itself into the Sannin's chest before he could move to dodge.

Naruto lands beside his sword and takes it out of the pile of mud that was once Orochimaru's body. "Fire Style: Great Fireball Just!" yelled Orochimaru, spitting out a massive ball of fire at Naruto. Grinning, Naruto pours Water Chakra into his sword which forms water to surround the sword in a spinning spiral. With a swing of his sword, an arc of water launches from his sword and makes impact with the fireball and makes another cloud of steam. Orochimaru didn't wait for the blonde to move this time as six large snakes slither out of the cloud of smoke and launch themselves at the Jinchuriki.

Flowing Chakra into his legs, Naruto jumps up into the air to dodge the snakes. The six snakes didn't stop their assault as they slither upwards with their mouth wide open to catch and devour the falling blonde.

"I don't think so" thought Naruto with a grin. "Wind Style: Wind Bullets Jutsu." Naruto took a huge breath before spitting out dozens of pressurized air bullets which hit all of the snakes who all pops out of existance once their lives ended. He lands in a crater with a grin adorning his face, a large demonic fox visage towering behind him.

"Damn it!" thought Orochimaru in frustration. "Summoning Jutsu!" shouted the Sannin while slamming his palm to the floor. A large poof of smoke later and Manda, the Snake Summon Boss now glares down at the Jinchuriki with Orochimaru riding its head.

 **"What is this Orcohimaru!? Why have you summoned me to fight an insolent whelp!?" bellowed out Manda in complete arrogance.**

"I apologize for the inconvenience but that man is stronger than he looks" said Orochimaru while pointing towards an amused looking Naruto.

 **"Fine but I expect a hundred sacrifices for this little worm" demanded the Snake Boss.**

"It shall be done."

Manda rose to its full height and then launches himself at Naruto who disappears in a burst of speed. "How can he move like that with such heavy armour on him?" wondered Orochimaru. Sensing something behind him he jumps away in time to dodge a swing from a large broadsword. Skidding to a stop Orochimaru growls in annoyance but widens his eyes when he feels a slight pain in his chest. That's when he realised that there is a cut on his chest, indicating that Naruto was able to hit him even with his own speed.

"You've gotten more powerful since last we met" confessed Orochimaru. Not even he can deny the skills Naruto has gained over the years. Before Naruto could answer he disappears in a blur and reappears at Naruto's side and gives a high kick which was blocked by Naruto's right forearm. "But your still not as strong myself."

"He has good strength. Not like the old hag but good nonetheless" thought Naruto after noticing a dent in his gauntlet from where Orochimaru kicked.

Orochimaru's grin shifts to a look of fright when a loud scream echoes from underneath him.

"Looks like my Locust have finally arrived" said Naruto with a grin that screams victory.

A Brumak had gotten close into the Village and once it caught sight of the large Snake Boss it began to open fire on it with his Gauntlet Turrets. Naruto and Orochimaru jumps away in order to not get hit by the gunfire.

"Manda!" screamed Orochimaru in horror as he watches Manda get shredded apart from the turret fire. Manda screams in pain while his body swings around to try and dodge the bullets but he was silenced when a rocket from the Brumak's Rocket Launcher collided with Manda's head thus blowing it up into several pieces. Manda's corpse pops away to the Snake World once the Snake Boss's life was snuffed out. Seeing one of his greatest assets die out enrages the Sannin who aims his anger at the sole reason why his Village is currently burning and why the Snake Boss is dead.

Taking out Kusanagi again, Orochimaru begins to blurs around Naruto from the rooftops to confuse the blonde in hopes to get a strike in. Naruto keeps his eyes on the Sannin to make sure that he doesn't get out of his sight. After a minute of running about the Sannin jumps at Naruto with all of his strength. His move to impale Naruto fails as the blonde parries the blow and slices Orochimaru in half with a single swing of his sword. Small snakes grew from Orochimaru's torso and attaches the body part togethor again.

"Your a bigger pain in my ass than I would have liked you to be" said Naruto, throwing his sword over his shoulder.

"I could say the same thing to you!" shouted Orochimaru. Throwing a shuriken he goes through several hand signs before shouting out "Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!" One shuriken became fifty but Naruto wasn't worried while parrying the weapons away. What did worry him was how Orochimaru widens his mouth and spits out hundreds and hundreds of snakes who all have there own version of Kusanagi in their own mouths.

 **"DIE!"**

Naruto had to jump away from the hundreds of snakes all aiming towards himself. As he runs away he notices a squad of Drones as well as a pair of Boomers and a Grinder heading his way. "Take aim at those snakes and turn them into mince meat!" ordered Naruto while pointing towards the incoming wave of snakes. The Locust responded by shooting everything they got into the wave of snakes. Dozens to a hundred snakes were either shot dead or blown away but it didn't deter the wave of snakes. Cursing, Naruto runs again and did his best to ignore the screams of pain from the unfortunate Locust.

After measuring the distance between them he skids himself to a stop and concentrates a large amount of Fire Chakra into his broadsword. Swinging his sword with all of his strength a wave of fire erupts from the blades side and shoots at the wave of snakes in a fast pace.

Orochimaru's eyes widens as he watches his snakes burn away into ash from the heat of the flames which are still burning through everything in its way. Orochimaru jumps upwards into the air so he can dodge the incoming wave of fire and he scans the area for Naruto while in the air. It didn't take long for him to find out where the blonde is because of the intense pain in his leg.

Tightening his grip on the Sannin's leg, Naruto grins darkly when he hears Orochimaru's bones break. "Down you go" laughed Naruto, throwing the Sannin downwards with all of his strength. An explosion of dust and rubble fills the air of the landing sight of Orochimaru's fall. In the background sounds of explosions, bullets and screams can be heard from the battles with the Locust and the Sound Nin.

"D-Damn...b-brat.." growled Orochimaru while standing up in the crater. Naruto lands in front of the Sannin before he can get ready and punches him across the face. The Sannin flew to the end of the crater and impacts against the wall.

"Lightning Style: Imperial Lance!" Stabbing his sword into he ground, Naruto lifts both hands into the air and electricity behind to dance around his fingertips before it all meets togethor in one point. The highly concentrated lightning took shape of a lance which sparks shot out of every now and then. Pulling his arm back and throwing the lance it slices through the air and impacts straight into Orochimaru's stomach who has the decency to scream in pain from the large lance in his stomach as well as the thousands of volts of electricity flowing through his body. His torment didn't end there because the lance exploded in a flurry of dancing lightning.

"I highly doubt that was enough to bring him down" thought Naruto with a frown.

He was right because Orochimaru's true form slithers out of the smoke and hisses at Naruto who was disgusted at the snake-like body Orochimaru possesses. Orochimaru's true body is that of a large white snake which is made of smaller snakes.

"You disgusting sack of shit. To think your hunger for immortality has brought you to do thid to yourself" he spat out in disgust.

"You think I care for what I look like!? As long as I get immortality than I don't care what happens to my body or to anyone else!" The large white snakes charges at Naruto with his large mouth wide open. Enhancing his sword with Wind Chakra, Naruto sidesteps the jaw and swings his sword through Orochimaru's open mouth. He didn't end it there as he runs forward with his sword still in Orochimaru's snake body. The Snake Sannin's screams and pleas were shadowed out by Naruto's own dark laughs and chuckles. Finally slicing the body in two he turns around and goes through a series of one handed hand seals before spitting out a fireball at the corpse of Orochimaru so he won't be able to come back.

Naruto spins his sword in the air before slamming the point of his blade downwards in front of himself which just so happens to be where a small white snake which had slithered out of the snake body of Orochimaru in hopes to get away from the demon. The snake struggles about but slowly weakens before passing away.

"Not a chance in hell."

,

Page 15 of 15


End file.
